


This whole new world with you

by runningfromrealitytoanime



Series: Haikyuu Disney Aus [7]
Category: Aladdin (1992), Aladdin (2019), Haikyuu!!
Genre: A whole new world, Akaashi is the hot servant boy minding his own business (trying to), Alternate Universe - Aladdin (Disney Movies) Fusion, Bokuto as the Genie, Chaos Erupts, Just need these boys, M/M, Miya twins as Aladdin, Sakusa and Suna are brothers here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningfromrealitytoanime/pseuds/runningfromrealitytoanime
Summary: Twin street rats Miya Atsumu and Osamu spend their days pickpocketing and stealing from the rich, trying to survive on their own until one day, they happen across two passing royals who didnt know what the meaning of money is. Before they know it, they are swept into a world of mystery and magic as well as getting involved in a plot that threatens to take away everything the young princes knew.Aladdin AU. Based off both the 1992 and 2019 movies.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: Haikyuu Disney Aus [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743604
Comments: 65
Kudos: 173





	1. Journey to another Arabian Night

**Author's Note:**

> Am I trying to dig my own grave by writing three stories together? Think so.
> 
> Am I trying to burst my brains out by trying to write not one, but two versions of Aladdin into it? Definitely.
> 
> Am I trying to write this just to see some ships sail? Heck yeah.
> 
> I wanted to write an Aladdin AU for ages but didnt know how to go about it but then I had a thought; double the trouble, the better right? I initially wanted to write a BokuAka au but someone already beat me to it so oh well.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!!!!

The sun begins to rise in the east as the humble boat bobbed on the surface of the waves. The sound of children pattering about, laughing as they attempted to throw fruit in each other’s faces filled the air as the waves lapped against the sides of the boat, rocking it gently as the proud captain calls out for his children.

“Hey hey hey, don’t go wasting food so early!” the captain calls as he turns to face his children. Golden owlish eyes grin down at the two, one sporting his pepper black and white hair while another had hair as dark as night. Both of them sported mischievous looks as their father scooped them up in his arms, swinging them around as they giggled before being reprimanded by their mother.

“Kids, have I ever thought you not to play with your food?”

“Sorry, papa,” they chorused as their father laughed, the man putting them down before snatching the fruit out of their hands and placing them back into their baskets. Just as he did so, a loud blaring horn filled the sky as a larger ship sailed next to theirs, the black haired son and the youngest of the duo taking in the sight as he sighed, “Wow! That ship is huge!”

“So fancy!” his older brother squeals as their father chuckles, crossing his arms as he leans against the mast of their ship.

“Why is that? Cause it looks better? This boat has seen us through many a storm. It may not look like much, but hey hey hey, it has something their’s never will,” the captain grins as his sons blanched, “Come on, dad. Enough with the hey hey hey thing! It’s weird!”

“Its my signature catchphrase!” he groans, placing a hand over his shoulder as he pretended to be shot in the heart as his spouse sighs, “At least someone is learning something right, Bokuto-san.”

“Awe come on! Hey kids, come over here. How about I tell you a little story while your papa gets the food ready?” he winks as the children cheer, moving to sit down on the bags of rice littering the centre of the ship as their father sits down. The owlish man smiles as he clears his throat, rubbing his hands together as he grins, “So, have I ever told you about the story of the Miya twins, the two princes and the lamp?”

“Eh? Why must there be two of each?” the oldest asks as his father smiles, waving his hands in the air as he begins to sing.

“Oh imagine a land. It’s a faraway place. Where the caravan camels roam. Where you wander among every culture and tongue. Its chaotic but hey, its home. When the wind’s from the east and the sun’s from the west and the sand in the glass is right. Come on down, stop on by. Hop a carpet and fly, to another Arabian night.”

His voice is carried into the wind as he tells the tale of twin street rats who were running down the streets of Itachiyama, picking their way through the city as two princes lounge in the palace, waiting for the day to be wedded off for the country’s pride.

This is the story of the Miya twins, the two Princes of Itachiyama and the magic lamp that changed their lives forever.


	2. Riff raff, street rat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two street rats and two princes bump into each other in the streets of Itachiyama and go on a run across the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating but just had a really bad week and couldnt bring myself to go near the computer after class. I plan to write a lot during the weekend and the one week holiday I have for this fic and finish off my OsaAka Winter Soldier au as well. Luckily my Little Mermaid AU is all done so thats good news.
> 
> Also, with the whole Miya twins issue on who is the oldest, I just decided to wing it and put Atsumu as the oldest and Osamu as the youngest (apparently it was an issue with the nendroid company being the one to give the info of Atsumu being older and vice versa). Now my fics of the Miyas are evenly split between Atsumu being the oldest and vice versa (too lazy to change them but oh well, those were the glory days when Atsumu is the annoying younger twin and not the older twin who needs to have his ass taken care of.)
> 
> P.S. In the beginning, both twins do not dye their hair and look completely identical (so its easier for them to mug people so hey).   
> Enough of the ranting, enjoy!

Atsumu smirks as the woman in front of him attempted to flirt with him. The older Miya internally sighs as his trusted partner in crime manages to snatch a necklace from her pocket, a snicker rising in the air as Osamu runs for it, his brother giving ghe woman a peck on the lips before dashing away as well. The woman screams for the police as the twins leaped through rooftops, coming to a stop several streets away from the woman as they gave each other a high five before trapsing into the local pawn shop, Aran sighing as the man murmurs, “Please tell me you didn’t seduce someone again to get this.”

“Nope! I just kissed her!” Atsumu smirks as he chucks the necklace on the table. Aran groans, tossing a bag of dates at the older twin before shooing them from his shop. As much as the twins annoyed him to death, he had known them since they were kids and did everything he could to help them even if it meant pawning off stuff they stole. Besides, the woman most likely deserved it. If the Miya’s were anything, the only stole from people who weren’t of good heart.

“Hey! What happened to the job at the bakery with Omimi?” Aran yells after them as Osamu shouts, “Didn’t work out! Turns out we burn more stuff than cooking!”

“What?!’ Aran yells as the twins bounded away, snickering before raising the dates in the air and popping them into their mouths.

“Nice one, Tsumu.”

“Why thank you, Samu. All in a day’s work.” Atsumu reaches to pluck another date from his bag when he sees some children squatting int hecorner, raising their hands as they begged for food. Osamu raises an eyebrow as his twin got to the ground, passing his bag of dates to the hungry kids, the children smiling as he patted them on the head. Osamu groans, doing the same as the twins walked away, once again empty handed and with growling stomachs. They were growing young men after all; considering they barely had enough to it, with all the running around escaping from the police and anger vendors, they managed to pack quite a lot of muscle.

“I thought you were a jackass but you do have a heart,” Osamu drawls as he kicks up the sand. His twin shrugs as they made their way into the market, dipping their heads just in case someone noticed them when they saw two men making their way to a stall. One of them had a black mask covering his lower half of his face and had curly black hair framing his face, the other with brown hair peeking from underneath yawning half of the time when the masked man bumped into a child drooling over a pile of bread.

“Watch it kid,” the man snarls as his companion taps his shoulder, whispering something to him before bending over to the child. His sleepy face morphed into one of a kind smile as he whispered, “Hey kid. You wanna eat?” The kid nods as the man snags a loaf of bread from the cart and hands it to the kid, who dashes off before they could say anything as a loud yell rises into the air.

‘Oi, what the hell are you doing?” the stall owner snaps as the first man asked, “Giving food?”

“You think that’s free?”

“Uh…” both men seemed to be at a lose as the vendor snarls, raising his hand to snatch the first by the arm as the man hisses, “Don’t you dare touch me!”

“Oh and what? You’re going to call the police?! The one who is calling the police is me for the crime of stealing!”

“Those children were hungry!” the second man snaps, stepping between the vendor and his companion as the vendor snarls, “Well, you should have thought about it before you stole.” He released the first man’s arm to raise it to hit the second, the man squeezing his eyes shut just as a hand clamped onto the vendor’s shoulder. The man turned to meet Atsumu’s grin, both men gaping when Atsumu winks at the vendor.

“Morning, Sato-san! Whats going on here?” Atsumu speaks as though he hadn’t ttaken notice of the crowd forming around them as the vendor snaps, “These two stole from me!”

‘Oh come on! It was just a loaf of bread. Not even worth a couple of hundred yen.”

“As if a street rat like you has anything to…” he snarls when he spots something gleaming on the masked man’s arm. He smirks before pointing at the item, “How about you trade the loaf of bread with that?”

“Are you mad? That is…” the masked man snaps as Atsumu shrugs, “Sure, why not? If that makes you happy.” A golden bracelet suddenly appears in his hand, the masked man fumbling to see where it had gone as Atsumu drops it into the vendors hand before giving him a pat on the back.

“Alright, deal’s done. Now lets all get back to our daily lives. Hey, come with me,” Atsumu hisses before dragging the masked man by the arm, tugging him away from his companion. His companion tries to protest when Osamu, face hidden under a mask snatches him away, both twins dragging them in opposite directions just as the vendor realised that Osamu had managed to snag the bracelet from him before yelling for the authorities.

“Hey, let go!” the masked man snaps as Atsumu sighs, “Hey if you wanna live, just deal with it and come with me.” Already, some palace guards were swarming area, Atsumu taking a deep breath before breaking into a run, the masked man barely able to keep up as the older Miya grinned a feral smile. He yanks the man down the street, both of them barely able to catch a breath as they leap over barriers and climbed over walls, Atsumu’s heart racing as the chase began.

“Hey how about I entertain you with a song? My voice ain’t too bad.”

“Excuse me?”

“Gotta keep, one jump ahead of the breadline. One swing, ahead of the sword, I steal only what I can’t afford. That’s everything,” Atsumu swings them up a cart as he sees Osamu passing by, holding onto another cart as he gives them a wave.

“One jump, ahead of the lawmen. That’s all and that’s no joke. These guys don’t appreciate I’m broke,” the two of the drop from the cart, the masked man almost letting out a curse as the palace guards chased after them.

“Riff raff. Street rat. Scoundrel! Take that!” an arrow whizzes past Atsumu’s head, the streetrat nearly having a heart attack when the arrow bounced off the wall back at him. He ducks as his companion swears, both of them tearing down the street as Atsumu tries to lose them through some clothes lines.

“Just a little snack guys,” he smiles as he snags an apple from a nearby cart, tossing it right into a guard’s eye as he howls.

“Rip him open take it back guys!”

“I can take a hint, gotta face the facts, you’re my only friend, Samu!” Atsumu grins as his twin swings in from above, knocking the guards off their feet before tearing through one of the doors. His companion barely manages to swing after him as both of them slammed inside to be met with a room full of young women, all having lost focused in their studies as they fawned over the two men.

“Oh. Its sad the Miya twins hit the bottom. They become a two-man rise in crime.” One of them blows a kiss at Osamu as he steps back, the teacher groaning to see who had disrupted her lesson.

“I’d blame the parents except they haven’t got them.  
  


“Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat. Tell you all about it when I got the time!” Osamu winks as he snatched his companion by the arm, both of the jumping out of the window narrowly getting skewered by the guards as the women let out shrieks.

The twins continued their chase across the city until midday, finally able to get away from the guards when Atsumu dropped a carpet and smashed Mr Nikijiri’s cart below. That caused enough of a diversion for the four of them to make a run for it, slipping through the streets until the twins finally reached their ramshackle tower of a home.

“Is this supposed to be a house?” the masked man asked as his companion elbows him, “Don’t mind him. he can be a little… nit-picky. Thank you for saving us.”

“Any time,” Osamu smiles, his eyes crinkling as Atsumu coughs, “Alright… make yourselves at home?” The place was decorated with various trinkets they twins had collected over the years, including some few possessions they had managed to save from the fire that destroyed their home years ago. Ever since the twins lost their parents, they had only themselves to get by. As much as they bicker, they work together well when it came to stealing. Since they were identical, most people thought they were seeing double or would catch the wrong twin as the other gets away with their goods.

“So… what are two rich kids like you doing in the streets of Itachiyama?” Atsumu asks as the masked man shrugs, “Can’t we take a stroll?”

“Just thinking why you would go out without any cash.”

“Er… we didn’t think we would buy anything,” his companion stutters as Osamu tries to make some tea with the one tea leaf they have left. The masked man refused to drink anything, citing that there may be germs whilst his companion plops onto the ground, making himself at home as he leans back against a pillow that coughed up a large amount of dust.

“What made you think we’re rich?”

“Well, only royals can afford those robes, or those working in the palace. They come straight from the ports to the palace so unless you managed to bribe someone from inside to give it to you, you must be someone from the inside,” Atsumu smirks as the second man groans, “Knew we should have laid low.”

His companion doesn’t say a word as the sound of a horn blares in the horizon, the four looking up to see a large ship with foreign ambassadors docking on at the port. The large symbol of a cat was printed on it, signaling it to be a foreign ambassador as the masked man groans whilst his companion lets out a swear.

“Shit, we have to go now!” he grabs his companions arm and tugs him out of the home. The twins gaped as the two dashed out, not bothering to say any thanks as the twins chased after them, nearly plowing into one of the soldier’s horses as Atsumu tugs his twin back.

“Oh, its you two again. Little devils,” the soldier spits as Atsumu scowls, “Shut it.”

“Twins. Always bringing bad luck to everyone around you. No wonder you’re street rats.”

“Shut it! we’re just trying to survive,” Osamu scowls as the soldier rears his horse, nearly knocking the younger twin flat as he sneers, bringing up his sword to Osamu’s chin as he snarls, “You were born a street rat and you will die a street rat. Now, get lost!” The twins tried to ignore some of the laughter ringing across the road as Atsumu helps his brother to his feet. The two of them had lost sight of the two men from earlier, Atsumu whispering to his brother as they made their way back home.

That night, the two of them sat at the edge of the window as they looked out at the docks. Itachiyama may be a powerful city but poverty ran rampant in its streets. People died from hunger everyday. No one would hire kids without parents, as though they were parasites that needed to be disposed off rather than help. Sometimes, Atsumu wonders how could the Itachiyama princes live in such luxury, oblivious to the hellish life their subjects lived in.

No wonder someone had killed the Queen out of anger.

“Riffraff, street rat. I don’t buy that. If only they’d look closer would they see a poor boy. No siree, they’re find out there’s so much more to us,” Osamu whispers as Atsumu takes his hands in his, giving his younger brother a squeeze as silent tears fell from his eyes. Even after years of being in the streets, Osamu still felt the insults that were thrown in their faces like a dagger to the heart. As his older brother, Atsumu felt powerless that he had only been able to keep them barely enough to survive each day.

If only he could be rich like the princes of Itachiyama, Osamu would never have to cry ever again.

“Some day, Samu. Things are gonna change. We’ll be rich, live in a palace, and never have any problems at all.” The twins fell asleep to the crickets chirping in the background, their only comfort being the fact that they still had each other to hold onto at the end of the day. 


	3. Won't go speechless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyoomi refuses another marriage proposal and Visor Oikawa finds himself a pair of diamonds in the rough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy weekend guys! Its so nice to sit in bed and just write fanfics all day sigh... miss doing this during summer break!

Prince Sakusa Kiyoomi had never expected the streets of Itachiyama to be this filthy. His step brother, Prince Suna Rintarou had told him that Itachiyama was a beautiful city he needed to see for himself and besides, he didn’t want to have to go through another hellish marriage meeting. Every time he sees a foreign prince or princess, he had to stop thinking about what kind of plague they had brought with them from their home country and pray hives won’t break out across his skin. Suna seemed to be finding the marriage meetings more as a chance for him to fool around without actually being with any of them, finding it amusing to see their pet tiger Taketora tear through people’s pants and leaving holes in them.

“Kiyoomi, please don’t tell me that you sprayed sanitiser in Prince Kuroo’s face like you did with Prince Ushijima the last time,” his father, King Sakusa groans as his son lounges at the fountain of the garden. Suna sits beside him, stroking through the ears of their pet tiger who still had a piece of leather pants in his mouth, shrugging as Kiyoomi mutters, “He tried to touch me.”

“My dear boy, I know you hate being touched but if he was willing to try and be close to you…”

“They should respect my boundaries! I am not going to marry someone who doesn’t even respect me!” Kiyoomi snaps as his father throws up his hands into the air in exasperation, “Look Kiyoomi. You need to marry someone to take the throne. You’re turning 18 in two weeks and you need to marry someone by then!”  
  


“Why can’t you just remove that law?! Its such a backwater tradition!”

“I wish I could my son but it has been the way of Itachiyama for generations.” Kiyoomi wants to spit into the ground as his father sighs, using his cane to lift up Kiyoomi’s face. Ever since the Queen was killed before his eyes and Kiyoomi had been sprayed with her blood, he couldn’t stand the idea of anyone touching him. every time someone touched him, he was reminded of the feeling of a dagger pressed to his throat and his mother getting stabbed in front of him. He had been left to watch as blood sprayed onto his body, the mercenary would have killed him if the guards hadn’t taken notice and apprehended the man.

“Father, let me talk to him,” Suna whispers as the King turns to his step son.

“If you will, Rintarou.” The King makes his way out of the room as Kiyoomi grunts, taking out some sanitiser and spraying it into the air as Suna grunts, “Come on, you know your father is right.”

“You mean our father.” Suna had only become part of the Sakusa family with his mother being his father’s second wife around five years ago but Kiyoomi had grown to trust the other boy. Komori and Akaashi were some of the few he trusted as well, which was a lot to say considering the prince never mingled with anyone other than the four of them.

“Another failure?” Akaashi asks as he steps into the room. Akaashi was ethereal for a man; some people mistook him as a woman if he ever tried to put on a wig. Slender legs were covered by the dark blue pants he wore, his tunic thin enough to reveal some define pecs as he set down some drinks. He also laid down some towels for the princes to wipe their hands before having their meal, with some extra sanitiser for Kiyoomi as he prepared the meal.

“He was an idiot. Although I have to say he looks like he would be fun to be with,” Suna smirks as he pops a cherry into his mouth.

“Prince Rintarou, if you would refrain from doing things that would shame your parents name,” Akaashi sighs as Suna shrugs.

“Come on, don’t tell me the previous one was that bad! I mean she looked like a goddess and all! I wouldn’t mind if Father chose her for me..”

“She’s not my type.”

“Do you even have a type?” Suna groans as Kiyoomi shrugs. He never really cared about he; as long as he was left alone to his books and did his own thing, he would not complain. Finding a spouse was the annoying thorn in his side at the moment, who the hell would want to spend their entire lives with another person?

“Well, I’m going to go talk to Kuroo for a bit. In the meantime, how about you take a bath and cool off your head? You could use some cleaning up after being out in the streets,” Suna grins as he walks out of the room, slamming the door behind him as Akaashi sighs, “You actually went out?” Kiyoomi doesn’t say a word as he looks out of the window, thinking of the twins they had seen that day. He hadn’t come across a pair like them before, identical peas in a pod with smirks that would have normally infuriated him.

But the one who had held his hand the entire time, making sure he didn’t get lost, for some funny reason, he felt a connection with him. When he had spoken about them losing their parents at a young age, Kiyoomi could almost remember how it was like for him to lose his mother. People mourned for her but no one ever did speak to him about it and asked about his feelings. His father had remarried soon after and Suna had come into his life.

“I will draw a bath, Prince Kiyoomi. For now, relax yourself,” Akaashi whisks away to the bathroom, Kiyoomi sighing as he drank some tea, wondering what the two street rats could be up to at the moment as the sun dips in the horizon.

No matter how much he wanted to, he couldn’t cry and he couldn’t start to crumble.

Because even if he tried, they will shut him and cut him down.

Therefore, Sakusa Kiyoomi has to stay silent, even though the last thing he wanted to do was to remain speechless.

…

Oikawa Tooru turns his nose up as he steps into the dungeons. Lined up in front of the well was a group of men, all of them having various stenches on them as he tried not to hold his nose.

“Didn’t I tell you to find a diamond in the rough, not literally rough people? Sheesh, and I thought you had more brains than the others,” the soldier before Oikawa trembles as he kicks him down the well. The soldier’s screams echoed until he finally hit rock bottom, the captured men shivering in their toes as Oikawa raises his staff, chanting as red light shoots at them. The men exploded into a cloud of ash, the Visor coughing as he waved the dust away.

“Did you really have to do that?” Iwaizumi Hajime, Oikawa’s trusted guard and companion murmurs as Oikawa dusted himself off, “Duh. I can’t let them out in the streets after seeing what I had done. People talk and I am dead.”

“You mean we are dead.”

“Its been years I have been searching for the damn diamonds in the rough and still nothing! Why did it have to be two?! As if one isn’t bad enough!” The visor runs a hand through his brown locks as he stomps back to his room. He slams the door behind him, drawing the curtains as he collapsed into his chair. His leg lazily kicks at the globe on his desk, the globe spinning as he groans.

“Frown more and you’re going to look old.”

“Shut it, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa snaps as he uses his staff to poke him. He groans as he tries to think of who he could trust to even find those diamonds when a sneer creeps on his lips, “Oh, Iwa-chan?”

“Please tell me you’re not going to…”

“Oh yes I am. How about you go find my two diamonds in the rough.”

“How am I supposed to find them?! They could be anyone!”

  
“You’re the best soldier in Itachiyama. Now get your ass moving or I will be divorcing you,” The Visor grins as Iwaizumi scowled.

“We aren’t even married!” he snaps as he stomps out of the room, cursing about Oikawa being the most demanding idiot as the Visor sighs. He trails a finger along the map of Itachiyama spread out on his desk, smiling as he thinks.

“One day. One day and I will be King! Then I will rule the court with Iwa-chan by my side.”

…

Iwaizumi Hajime didn’t expect his friend to become an evil master mind who wanted to take over an entire kingdom. Despite that, he does his best to obey his orders since he had been the one to lift them up from poverty and have a good life in the palace at Itachiyama.

Born the sons of nobles in Aoba Johsai, their kingdom had been laid to ruin by Shiratorizawa when the two were mere children. Using Oikawa’s charms and skills he had learnt from his days as Prince, they spent their days jumping from ship to ship, soaking in any useful information in order for them to rise to the top. Whilst Oikawa gathered knowledge, Iwaizumi gathered strength, learning how to fight so as to protect his best friend if the time ever came.

Then Oikawa somehow managed to worm his way into the Royal Palace of Itachiyama and rose to the rank of Visor. Iwaizumi joined the army and rose through the ranks to become Head Guard of the Palace, allowing him to stay by his friend’s side and watching out for him at all times. Iwaizumi never wanted to protect the Royal Family of Itachiyama that had been one of the forces that backed up Shiratorizawa in their assault on Aoba Johsai.

Which was why that Oikawa promised that one day, they will see to it that Itachiyama burned before they burned Shiratorizawa to the ground like the way they had done years ago to their homeland.

Iwaizumi pulls a mask to his face as he scans the streets, ignoring the various women that tried to pull him into brothels or the vendors shouting their wares. His main focus was on finding the diamonds the rough, something that could be anyone. He had had his doubts when Oikawa began to dabble in magic and spoke about needing to find two individuals to get the so-called magic lamp that would grant all of their wishes. Frankly, Iwaizumi thought it was a whole load of bullshit but when he finally lay eyes on the Cave of Wonders, he began to think that his best friend may not be completely mad after all.

“Stop those twins!” a voice yelled as a boy shot past him. He was a few years younger than Iwaizumi, his face covered with dirt from not having showered for the past few days. He had a loaf of bread in his hand as he tore through the streets, a smirk on his face as a soldier chased after him. Iwaizumi turned to see another boy running in the opposite direction, his face turning to show a face identical to the boy from earlier as Iwaizumi gawked.

Did he just see double?

As the twins scattered, something finally clicked in his head as a smile formed on his face.

Who said that two didn’t mean a pair of twins?


	4. Two diamonds in the rough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins make a deal and get tossed into the Cave of Wonders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a week break ahead and just want to sleep and relax but I can't because of catching up I need to do on my studies arghhhh!!!!
> 
> Well fanfiction is keeping me sane (well barely but hey ho) so enjoy!

In all of the years they have been thieves, the Miya twins have never got caught.

To say that they got caught while trying to steal something they didn’t even go near was something Atsumu thought ridiculous.

Both twins found themselves being escorted by the Royal Guard, led by Iwaizumi Hajime, their ringleader himself and marched into the dungeons of the Royal Palace. Atsumu wrinkled his nose at the state of the dungeon, the two of them getting thrown in and shackled as Osamu grunted.

“What the hell did you do?”

‘I didn’t do anything, I swear!”

“Then why are we even here in the first place?!”  
  


“I dunno. Maybe old man Sasaya has the grudge about us stealing his carpet and finally managed to tell the authorities about it…”

“You did what?!”

“So noisy,” a voice purrs as the twins looked up. A tall brunet walks towards them, his face schooled into one enjoying something as he steps in front of their cell. He had a long staff in his hand, made out of what might actually be bonafede gold, red rubies imbedded in the snake’s eyes as he grins.

“I am so sorry for Iwa-chan manhandling you so badly. He is a gorilla after all and can be quite the brute.” The sound of cracking knuckles made the man clear his throat before turning to the twins once more.

“How about I make you a deal? You two help me get something very important to me and in return, I let you go free with maybe a bit of pocket money.” Atsumu doesn’t have to be a genius to know what these kind of people like to do with street rats; send them on a mission and leave them for dead. No one will even remember their names and the rich would continue to live like kings.

“Why should we help you?” Ever the smart twin, Osamu speaks up as the man smirks, “Oh, you don’t think I know who the two of you are? The princes have been quite smitten over you two. Quite surprising since Kiyoomi hates the very idea of filth and you two reek of it.”

“Why would the princes even want to deal with us?” Atsumu snaps as Oikawa laughs, “Oh seriously? You don’t even know who the two crown princes are? And you literally ran around the entire city with them!” It had taken a while for Oikawa to do a bit of digging into who the two were and after Iwaizumi had spoken to some of the locals about the twins, they had mentioned about them helping two men who sounded suspiciously like the princes trying to steal bread in the market. A little memory jog with the princes with his staff did the trick as well.

  
“You can’t be serious. I was holding the hand of the germaphobe prince himself, Sakusa Kiyoomi?”

“And I was holding onto Suna Rintarou?” Osamu yelps as the twins turn to gawk at each other. Both brothers still couldn’t believe if they were being told the truth as Oikawa grins,

“Let’s make a deal. You help me get what I want and in return, I will put you in good word with the princes.”

“The hell they would even want to be with street rats like us,” Osamu murmurs, his eyes cast on the floor as Oikawa clicks his tongue, “Oh don’t worry. Once I get my hands on the lamp, granting your wishes will be easier said than done.” Oikawa’s eyes gleam as Atsumu looks up at him, thinking of how he could actually finally make sure that he could protect Osamu. If this man even gives them a coin, that could last them for months.

For once, Osamu wouldn’t have to get belittled or beaten up for a scrap of bread.

“Fine. We’ll do it,” Atsumu says as Osamu snaps, “Tsumu! What are you doing?!”

“Doing the right thing. Besides, even if we die, its not like anyone will remember us?” he says bitterly as Oikawa smiles.

“Well that saves us a lot of trouble! Iwa-chan, release them! We head for the Cave of Wonders tonight!”

…

The Cave of Wonders truly was… wonderful. Shaped like a large tiger’s head out of rock, twin fires lit up the moment the twins stepped near it, a loud voice speaking into the sandy dunes as the cave roared

“Only two may enter. The two diamonds in the rough.” The twins had gulped and stepped through, nearly falling on their faces before rolling into a literal pile of gold at the bottom of the cavern as Oikawa’s voice echoed outside.

“Remember, get the lamp and only the lamp! Touch anything else and you’re going to go boom!”

  
“Oh shut it,” Atsumu murmured as he gets to his feet, dusting off his pants before reaching to help Osamu up. The twins staggered to their feet, taking in the sight of all the gold around them as Atsumu’s jaw almost dropped.

“Hey Tsumu. Remember we’re here for the lamp,” Osamu whispers as Atsumu is shaken out of his thoughts, the two of them making their way through the cave trying to ignore the numerous precious jewels in sight. Whoever had made this cave had been quite the rich man or maybe magic could just conjure gold and cash out of thin air? Atsumu didn’t even want to think of how that would work!

As they entered the main cavern, they were greeted with gold piled into large piles and jewels kept in large golden cauldrons. Atsumu could feel the thief in him screaming to get all the gold he could get his hands on as they walked through, Osamu giving him a few pinches as they weaved through the cave. Right up ahead, situated right on top of a tall column of rock was the lamp, the thing tiny in the distance as Osamu whispers.

“I’ll take it.”

“Wait why you?” Atsumu blurts as Osamu shrugs, “I’m better at climbing.” Before he could protest, Osamu was already climbing to the top of the column, his feet barely latching into the rock as Atsumu rocked on his heels. He took in the sight around him, trying his best to ignore the jewels calling out to him. A red diamond glinted in his vision, the fox licking his lips as he reached only for something to smack his hand away. Atsumu let out a yelp as he turned to see what appeared to be a carpet pointing at him and giving him the no no, Atsumu’s eyes widening when he realised the carpet was _alive._ The thing was old and dusty, although he could still make out the intrinsic fox patterns stitched in gold, black and yellow threads on it.

“Uh, thanks?” Atsumu says as the carpet nods its – Atsumu didn’t even know if it would be considered a head – head before pointing to itself. The street rat was quick to realise that the carpet was trapped under a boulder, the boy quickly moving to push the boulder away. The carpet was quick to dart out from its prison, doing a few loop-de-loops in the air as Atsumu smiles.

“You’re welcome!” he called when something rolls to his feet, knocking his toe as he lets out a yell. Groaning at how gold was too heavy, he looks down to see a golden volleyball at his feet. He couldn’t stop himself as he picks up the ball, the gold calling out to him as he yells, “Hey Samu! Wanna see if I can toss this?!”

“Tsumu, you moron!” Osamu yells as the cave began to rumble, Atsumu’s heart dropping as he realised what he had just done as the volleyball begins to melt.

‘You have touched the forbidden treasure. Now you will never see the light of day!” The cave roars as lava poured from all corners of the cave. Atsumu yells as he sees Osamu quickly jumping from the column with the lamp in hand, stepping across other piles of rock before landing next to him. the twins dashed across the room, trying not to think of the lava making its way towards them as they quickly scaled the walls, Osamu up ahead as Atsumu yells for him to hurry up. Below them, lava began to rise, stinging his feet as Atsumu swears.

“Hurry up and pull us up!” Osamu yells as he finally reaches the top. Oikawa stands at the top, a look of mad glee in his eyes as he reaches for the lamp, snatching it out of Osamu’s hand as the twin yells, “Oi, what are you doing?”

“Giving you mercy,” Oikawa grins as he steps on Osamu’s fingers, Atsumu shouting as Osamu falls. He grabs his twin by the foot only for him to follow suit, his fingers loosening their grip as they went crashing down, their screams bouncing off the walls as the Cave of Wonders swallowed them up.

Before they could hit the lava, they landed on top of the flying carpet with an oof, the carpet having come to their rescue and bringing them to settle on some dry land. The two rolled off carpet, groaning and wheezing as Osamu gave his brother a knock in the head.

“Why the hell did you have to pick up the volleyball?!”

“What?! It’s the first time I ever saw one! It looked cool!”

“And now we’re trapped here thanks to you!” Osamu growls as he sits down, curling into a ball. He looked ready to cry, Atsumu already feeling his heart dropping as he dropped next to his twin to give him a hug.

“Hey Samu. Sorry… I’m am really really sorry…. I thought getting the lamp might give us a shot of actually having a proper life but looks like we’ve finally taken the plunge eh?” Atsumu sniffles as he holds onto his brother, wishing with all his heart that they hadn’t done this job. He didn’t want to think about how they were going to slowly starve to death, the process never a pretty sight from the times he had seen people in the streets dying from it.

Shit, he truly was a horrible big brother.

Osamu’s shoulders shook as Atsumu let go of him slightly. He saw a smile curl on his twin’s lips as the younger pulled out a lamp identical to the one he had just given Oikawa.

“Luckily for us, I knew he might do that so I swapped it with the one I swiped from the market. Not like he can tell the difference.” Osamu’s smile was blinding as Atsumu let’s out a whoop of laughter, bringing his brother into a bone crushing hug as the lamp smashed and rubbed against them.

“Hey, you’re going to crush it!”

“Sorry! I’m just so…” Atsumu starts when the lamp begins to shake. The twins spring back as a large silver and golden form begin to take shape, smoke rising from the lamp as the twins held onto each other in fright. Both brothers thought they might have finally gone crazy as a large man rose from the lamp, his black and white peppered hair stuck up like a great horned owl and the loudest laugh booming across the cave as he grins.

“Hey hey hey, whats kicking, my little dudes?”

As if things could get any weirder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well if anything can be made of gold, why not a volleyball?
> 
> Sorry for making Oikawa a douchebag here but someone has got to be the villain. Whoops?


	5. You aint never had a friend like me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You aint never had a friend like ME!!! Hey hey hey!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always thought Bokuto would make a cute genie.

This day couldn’t get any weirder.

“Hey hey hey, who is my new master now eh? Took you long enough to get me out of there! Wow, I need to do some sit ups and squats to shake myl egs. Gimme a minute, dudes!” the man proceeds to do the fastest set of situps and pushups in existence, silver smoke rising as he does it. He lets out an owlish hoot as he finishes, giving his neck a good crack; by turning it a full 360 degrees before turning to the two before his eyes squinted.

“Hey, I know I am old and all but I don’t think my eyesight is that bad! Hey Carpet, tell I am ok here,” he calls to Carpet which shrugs as the man pouts, “Hey hey hey, I need some eyewash here!” He snaps his fingers as some eyedrops dripped into his eyes, the man quickly giving his eyes a good rub before looking at the twins once more. When he still wasn’t convinced, he brought out multiple glasses, swapping each one quicker than Atsumu could say his name before realising he was indeed seeing twins.

“Alright. This might be a bit tricky for me to do the contracting but hey hey hey, whats up my dudes? My name is Bokuto Koutarou, genie extrodinaire and your humble servant!” Rockets launched out of nowhere to write the man’s name in gold and silver, although it did little good since the twins couldn’t read and write as Bokuto pouts, “Hey hey hey, am I the only one doing the talking here? I mean, I’m here now so have a bit of applause will ya?”

“Uh… who… what are you?” Osamu finally asks as the man’s eyes rolls in his head.

“Are… are you serious? You don’t know what I am?” he blurts as the twins nodded together. Bokuto sighs as he runs a hand through his hair electricity, flying through it as he snaps his fingers.

‘Been a while since I played jazz but let’s do this. Hey hey hey, who is ready to partyyyy!” Bokuto grins as he points finger guns at the twins, the two of them too stunned to react as he magics musical instruments out of thin air. Atsumu squawks as a large drum was deposited on his back, cymbals thrust into his hands and a sort of trumpet shoved into his mouth. He begins to play before he can even register, making out Osamu who was banging away at a set of drums with the most confused look in his eyes as Bokuto begins to sing.

“Well, Ali Baba, he had them forty thieves. Scheherazade had a thousand tales. Well, masters, you’re in luck because up your sleeves, you got a brand of magic never fails.

You’ve got some power in your corner right now, heavy ammunition in your camp.” Several canons go off as Bokuto shows off his muscles, switching out the twins from their instruments to shove them together.

“You got some punch, pizzaz, yahoo and how? All you gotta do is rub that lamp.”

The twins were chucked into what appeared to be a fancy restaurant, the smell of fresh food rising in the air. Osamu drools as he sees onigiri appearing before his eyes, Atsumu reaching to stab the steak in front of his eyes as Bokuto shoves menus in their faces.

“And then I’ll say, Misten-man, whats your name? Whatever, what will your pleasure be? Let me take your order, I’ll jot it down, you ain’t never have a friend like me!”

“Life is your restaurant and I’m your maite d’. come, whisper to me whatever it is you want, you ain’t never had a friend like me!” Bokuto snaps his fingers as Osamu was trust into a sushi restaurant, the younger twin’s eyes going wide as an array of sushi was placed before him. He pops on in his mouth as he groans with pleasure, the taste of salmon hitting his tongue as he begins to grab more of it.

“We pride ourselves on service. You the boss, the king, the shah! Say what you wish, its yours! True dish how about a little more baklava?” Atsumu grins as he steps into a wardrobe full of the most beautiful clothes he had ever seen. He snags a golden jacket with a fox on it and dons it on his shoulders, smiling into the mirror as Bokuto changes his clothes to make him look like a pro athelete.

“Have some of column A, try all of column B! I’m in the mood to help you, my dudes! You aint never had a friend like me!”

Its been ages since the twins laughed this much. Bokuto was a riot as he conjured up wonder after wonder, giving them the best entertainment ever as they were showered with praises. Atsumu found himself laughing and dancing to the beat as Osamu did the same, the two dancing until their feet hurt as Bokuto sang above them.

“Hey Mister?”

“Atsumu.”

“Osamu.”

“Ah yeah. One wish or two or three! Well, I’m on the job, you big nabob. You ain’t never had a friend, never had a friend.

You aint never had a friend, never had a friend.

You ain’t never. Ever. Had. A friend like me!” Bokuto roars as fireworks exploded in the distance, the twins laughing as the music blares in the sky. Bokuto laughs as he soars through the air, making their names using the smoke in his tail before coming to a halt, grinning as he snaps his fingers.

“Well, what did you think of that?” he grins as the twins gawked before finally clapping. Bokuto preens as the twins applauded, carpet doing the same as the genie beams, “Aw, you don’t have to. I know I’m awesome. Hey hey hey, so how about we go and get some fresh air?”

“Uh, how do we do that?” Osamu asks, finally able to breath as Bokuto’s jaw drops to the ground quite literally,

“Hey hey hey my man. Did you just not hear what I said?” Bokuto blurts as the twins look at each other. Bokuto groans as he sits the two of them down in plush eather coaches, moving to stand in front of them before whipping out a blackboard and explaining things again.

“Look, you guys have three wishes each. You can wish for anything, except for three things. One, I cannot bring the dead back to life. Two, I cannot make someone fall in love. And three, as much as you hate someone, I can’t kill them.” Bokuto shudders at the final one as the twins gawk at him before turning to each other, finally taking in the situation as Osamu whispers, “Three wishes?”

“Yup. Three. No more. No less. Now, how about we get some fresh air? I’m dying to just breath,” Bokuto grins, rubbing his hands together in anticipation as the twins looked at each other. Both of them gave knowing looks before sighing together, Atsumu shrugging as he sighs.

“You know, I thought this so called mighty genie can get us out of here in no time.”

“True. If he is so powerful, he can just get us out of here in a blink of an eye but I guess he isn’t so cool now?” The twins pretended not to notice how angry Bokuto was getting, lightning shooting from his hair as the genie scowls, “Hey, did you not just hear about my awesomeness? I will show you how to get out of here!” The twins didn’t even have time to blink as Bokuto snaps his fingers, whisking them and carpet out of the cave to plant them straight in the sand. Osamu groans as he spits out a mouthful of sand, Atsumu having been buried quite deep under as Bokuto lets out a whoop.

“Hey hey hey. Freedom baby!” he yells as he does a few loops in the air. The twins could barely react as the sun hit their skin, the two letting out a sigh before collapsing on the sand as Bokuto peered in their faces.

“OK. So that’s one wish down. So who’s is it?” Bokuto asks as the twins raised their hands, “Er, we did not wish it.”

“Eh?! I know I’m not deaf that you wished it!”

“You just did it because you wanted to show off! Guess the great Bokuto Koutarou is more of a show off than a genie,” Atsumu snickers as Bokuto physically deflates, turning into a tiny version of himself that began to pout. It would have been cute if it weren’t for the fact that he began to cry buckets, the sandy dunes slowly turning into a lake as the twins hurriedly begged him to stop.

“Alright! Alright! Sorry!” the twins yelled together as Bokuto finally stopped crying, the water leaving as soon as it had come as he sniffles, “Really? You won’t make me do that again?”

“Sure we won’t,” they promised as Bokuto beams, his grin returning as he booms.

“Hey hey hey! Now we’re talking. So, what shall we do first? You got anything in mind for your first wish?” The twins hadn’t even considered that, Osamu coming up blank while Atsumu did have an idea.

“Well, there is this one prince…”

“Well make it two,” Osamu chimes in as the genie bristles, “Oh no. Oh no you don’t. You know I can’t make them…”

“We know!” the twins chimed in as Bokuto sighs with relief.

“Alright then. So, you wanna make you two princes?” Atsumu nods as Osamu stays silent, the younger shuffling his feet as he murmurs, “Actually, is there another way to be with a prince?”

“Well, you could try and cook him the best meal of his life. I mean, food is a way to the soul,” Bokuto winks as Osamu thinks. He chews his lip for a bit before turning to the genie, a smile spreading across his face as he beams.

“Can you make me a proud restaurant owner that makes a good onigiri?”

“Eh?! You rather do that than be a prince?!” Atsumu gawks as Osamu shrugs, “I don’t want to live a life of riches. I rather much have the chance to make people happy with food.” Bokuto nods as he smiles, turning to face Atsumu as he asked, “So, what do you want, ummm…”

“Atsumu.”

“Man I keep getting mixed up with you two! Sheesh, can’t you change your hair colour or something?!” Bokuto groans. The twins never did have issues with how they looked; in fact, that helped them keep out of harms way since people would get confused on who was where and couldn’t give them evidence of where they were. The genie grins as he rubs his hands together, pointing his fingers at the twins before grinning.

“Alakazam!” Gold and grey sparks shot from his fingers, hitting both twins in the head. once the smoke cleared, the two could only gawk as they pointed at their new hair colours.

“Why did mine have to be grey?” Osamu snaps as Atsumu groans, “I know I like gold but this is a bit… ugh…”

“Don’t worry! It will wear off eventually! Its just to make sure I don’t grant the wrong wishes to the wrong person. So… blonde is TsumTsum.” Atsumu blanches at the nickname as Bokuto turns to his twin, “And grey is Osamu.”

“Why does he have a normal name?!” Atsumu wails as Osamu elbows him in the gut.

“So, Bokuto. you think you can make me an onigiri seller?”

“Sure thing! And you, Tsum tsum?” Atsumu scrunches his nose as he takes a breath, thinking of Kiyoomi and how he might actually go near him willingly if he was an actual prince as he grins.

“Bokkun! Make me the riches and most powerful prince Itachiyama has ever seen!”

Bokuto grins as he claps his hands, the magic already working as he laughs.

“Alright! A prince and an onigiri seller coming right up! And we’re ready in 3, 2, 1… action!”


	6. Make way for Prince Atsumu!

Kiyoomi just wanted a moment of peace.

After having Suna take care of one very annoying Prince Kuroo of Nekoma, Kiyoomi finally found the time to sit in his room and read through some books he had been wanting to get through. Akaashi was ever so patient watching the prince flip through each page with enough force to nearly rip some off. Already some pages had tears in the sides from how the prince was gripping them too hard as he remembered the amount of times Kuroo had entered his personal space. Once he had even found him in his room sitting on his bed and it had taken everything in his power not to scream for the guards to behead him.

As if he thought his day couldn’t get any worse, he had his tea spilling onto the new book he had got and dripped onto his pants, almost making him flip the table in rage when he felt the entire floor shaking. Even Akaashi seemed confused as the two men looked up, their ears pricking to hear the sound of fanfare and what seemed to be trumpets filling the air.

“I swear if it is one of those loud mouth princes that Father thinks should try and court me, I am going to ask the guards to declare war on them,” Kiyoomi snarls as the door slams open, Iwaizumi standing outside with his clothes askew.

“My Prince. Forgive me for intruding but your father requests you to join him at the balcony.” Normally Kiyoomi would never go there considering how his father had shielded him from the world since his mother died. To have him go to such an open and vulnerable area could only mean…

“Fine,” Kiyoomi snarls as Iwaizumi bows his way out, Akaashi raising an eyebrow as the Prince slams the book shut and stalks out. His face was thunderous as he yanks on a black mask, his onyx eyes ready to kill as Akaashi follows after. The closer they got however, Kiyoomi was beginning to wish he had stayed in his chambers as he heard a wave of singing and a blast of music assaulting his eardrums, even Akaashi standing back as the parade goers sang.

“Make way for Prince Atsumu! Say hey, its Prince Atsumu!” Down below, they could make out around fifty people consisting of guards, dancers and musicians. All of them wore robes made of gold, silver and white, the symbol of a fox emblazoned on the flags as they waved them in the air. Sitting on top of a large elephant; God, Kiyoomi hated animals since they smelled so badly and who knew where they had come from, was a man wearing nothing but white pants and a wide smirk, white peppered hair rising as he booms.

“Hey hey hey! Clear the way in the old bazaar. Hey you! Let us through! It’s a brand new star! Oh come, be the first on your block to meet his eye!”

Kiyoomi raises an eyebrow when he hears Akaashi suck a breath beside him, turning to see his servant had a blush creeping up on his cheeks as his eyes zoned in on the man. Kiyoomi almost rolled his eyes if he himself didn’t agree how packed he was as the man grinned, jumping down from the elephant to mingle in the crowd.

“Make way! Here he comes! Ring the bells! Bang the drums! You’re gonna love this guy!”

A shower of confetti goes off in the sky as a large parade float appeared behind the elephant shaped like a fox. The entire structure was decorated with gold, the person sitting on top of it dressed in white and golden robes as he smirks at the crowd. He had the most obnoxious grin on his face that made Kiyoomi want to smack off and his hair; it looked like the colour of rat piss.

“Prince Atsumu! Fabulous he! Miya Atsumu! Show some respect, Genuflect, down on one knee! Now, try your best to stay calm! Brush up your Friday salaam. Then come and meet his spectacular coterie!”

Kiyoomi wanted to face palm himself as he saw what happened below. Prince Atsumu was already beginning to fork out handfuls of golden coins and tossing them into the crowd. The crowd went crazy as they begged for more, the prince continuing to shower them with gold as his entourage continued. Behind him were what appeared to be an entire zoo; peacocks, ostriches, powerful and rare horse breeds, Kiyoomi could already see his Father liking this guy since he was all about power and alliances.

Just the type of human being he hated.

The entourage had stopped right below the balcony as Kiyoomi took a step back. The man who had led the procession was now grinning as they awaited for his father to allow them passage, his loud “Hey hey hey” booming across the music as he yelled, “Hey hey hey, my man! We’re waiting for you! We’re not going ‘til you go.” Kiyoomi all but rolls his eyes when he hears a sigh next to him, seeing that Akaashi was now swooning over the man as the prince tried his best not to slap some sense into him. The owlish man’s grin was infuriating and what made his father said yes was beyond him.

Then again, nothing could beat Miya Atsumu’s grin.

Somehow, seeing the Prince riding into the palace reminded Kiyoomi of someone he had met not too long ago but couldn’t quite place a finger around.

Not like the Prince would be sticking around for much longer once he shows he has no interest whatsoever in him.

…

Atsumu was trying his best not to sweat into a puddle as he steps into the Royal Palace. He always had an inkling the Royals were loaded but damn, for everything to be made of solid gold and polished to the point he bets there isn’t a single print on them, that is insane. He heard of the prince being an extreme clean freak but the place shone to the point his eyes hurt.

“Hey, Bokuto. How the hell do I get to talk to him?” Atsumu hisses as the genie grins. It was weird seeing him in normal human form considering he had been blue earlier but he didn’t even do anything about his wild hair. The genie just grins as he preens himself, whispering that everything will be alright as they opened the doors, the doors banging open to reveal the King standing before the staircase with two men beside him. one of them was a brunet with the sharpest smile Atsumu had ever come across (and people thought Atsumu was an asshole!) and a grumpy man with spiky hair.

So, where was Prince Kiyoomi?

“Welcome to Itachiyama, Prince Atsumu. I trust your journey from…” The King asks, scratching his head as he tries to figure out where he is from as Atsumu steps in, “Inarizaki, your Majesty. And yes, the journey has been pleasant.” Atsumu attempts to bow, hoping his knees won’t give way from the stress and tension in the room as Bokuto hisses, “Hey Tsumtsum, are you trying to bow or curtsy, cause you seem to be doing both.”

Atsumu quickly straightens himself as he heard a snort, looking up to see the brunet holding a hand under his chin as he smiles, “Inarizaki. I don’t think I have heard of that.”

Shit. That was just a name that Bokuto had come up with and had insisted it was on the map (somewhere, it should be still here after 2000 years no?). Not to mention he doesn’t know what the hell geography even stood for!

“Uh… its… north!” Atsumu says, wondering where the hell north even was as he pointed left while Bokuto shouted, “West!” when pointed to the right as the brunet seemed even less convinced. He raised an eyebrow, opening his mouth to speak just as the double doors behind the King opened to reveal two men. One of them was a bit too pretty, black hair framing his face with gunmetal eyes. A tiger slunk around his legs as the man in front began to walk down, dressed in aweful lime green and yellow robes that would normally make a normal human being want to throw up but on him, it made him look ethereal. Black wavy hair curled to his name, two moles kissing his forehead and a black mask drawn across his face.

“Forgive me. May I introduce my first born son, Crown Prince Kiyoomi. Kiyoomi, this is Prince…”

“I get it Father. And I am not interested,” Kiyoomi snaps right off the bat as Atsumu feels his heart stutter. If he had been able to hold onto his hand when he had been a street rat, how about now?

“Uh, Prince Kiyoomi. It is very nice to meet you…” Atsumu starts to say, the words dying in his brain as he tries to elbow Bokuto for help. he sneaks a glanece to see the owlish man with his jaw literally dropping to the ground, his golden eyes fixed on the manservant behind the Prince. The pretty manservant seemed to not want to look at them and stare into Bokuto’s eyes for the rest of time, the level of lovesickness rising to the point Atsumu wanted to shout.

“Hi! Prince Kiyoomi! You look very… greenish today.” Kiyoomi raises an eyebrow as the brunet advisor tries his best not to snort, covering his mouth as the guard next to him elbows him in the ribs. The King doesn’t seem to bother as Atsumu begins a very bad attempt to try and gain Kiyoomi’s attention, his hands waving wildly as he gestures at the door.

“Oh right! Presents! I have hundred camels for you! Made of gold of course! And also foxes, cuz who doesn’t like foxes?”

“I hate animals.”

“Oh right… uh.. chocolate?”

“No.”

“Silks?”

“No.”

“Gold? Golden anything?”

“My entire palace is made of gold.”

Atsumu almost felt like pulling out his hair as Kiyoomi excuses himself to go back to his chamber, his father trying to get him to stay as the prince stomps out. His manservant gives Bokuto a rueful look before going after his prince, Bokuto’s wild hair visibly wilting as the King tries to apologise. Atsumu never thought the day would come when he would see the freaking King trying to get him to stay when he hadn’t showered in weeks!

“I do apologise for my son’s behaviour. I would be honoured if you could stay for a few nights to get to know Kiyoomi in the palace. We will have a celebration tonight in your honour as well so…”

“We will be delighted to stay,” Atsumu smiles as the King’s smile widens, the man turning to grin at the brunet as he grins, “Finally! We might just be able to get Kiyoomi a spouse!” The brunet merely nods as he looks at Atsumu, brown eyes calculative as he takes him in. As Atsumu passes by him to be led to his chambers, the advisor only continues to stare after him even as the doors slam shut behind them, Atsumu praying that he wouldn’t try to ruin his plan of courting Kiyoomi as the day slowly went into night.


	7. The prince and the onigiri seller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suna takes a walk and comes across a certain onigiri shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had my bathroom door literally shatter without me touching it. Thank goodness I was a lazy shit today and missed stepping into the bath by a few minutes (or else bye bye).
> 
> Enjoy!

Suna yawned as he heard Prince Kuroo yammer on and on about the properties of some of the plants he was experimenting on back in Nekoma, his feet shuffling beneath as he tried to ignore the pain in his lower back. As interesting as Kuroo was, his love for science drove the prince crazy with boredom, the current thing in Suna’s mind being wanting to have a warm bath and time to just moan to Kiyoomi about his woes.

Right now, they were walking through the streets of Itachiyama. While Suna had a scarf covering his head in a sad attempt to disguise himself, nothing could be done about Kuroo’s bedhead that made him stick out like a sore thumb. Already, the foreigner was beginning to garner attention from locals, the catlike grin on his face making some ladies plow into walls and for men to swoon as Suna rolled his eyes.

Suna barely feels the tug on his sleeve when he smells the most wonderful smell in the world wafting through the air. He took in a few sniffs as he turns his head to see that Kuroo had disappeared into a local book store and was beginning to chat up with a blonde with glasses who looked ready to punch him in the face. Glad that Kuroo was a bit self-sustaining and left him to get back to the palace on his own, Suna followed his nose, winding through the streets until he came to a quaint little restaurant tucked in an alley. Despite its obscure location, the prince could already see the throng of people waiting to get in, the sound of someone shouting orders echoing inside the shop as Suna looked at the name of the shop carved into the wall.

“Onigiri Miya?” Suna wondered aloud as the curtains serving as the door shifted apart. A large hand moved it aside, Suna sucking in his breath as a man with gorgeous dark hair and eyes stepped out. He had a cap with an onigiri sign on it as well as an apron tied around his waist, a grin on his face as he beckoned him to enter and take a seat. The inside of the shop was simple but nice; high stools surrounded the bar top with small booths for people to sit in. lanterns were hung around the ceiling, giving a soft glow to the room as the smell of freshly cooked food assaulted his nose. Suna could already feel himself drooling as he plops into a seat, the chef himself sliding him a menu as Suna turns to get a good look at him.

For some reason, he felt as though he had met him before but couldn’t quite put his finger at where he had done so. His mind went back to a twin dragging him through the streets of Itachiyama, exchanging songs with his brother and laughing as they managed to get away from the palace guards. Suna’s smile tugged on his lips as a large plate of umeboshi slid in front of him before he could order anything, the sight of the food wiping any thought from his mind as he turned to give a good look at the man. The chef looked torn between blushing and smiling as he wrung the cloth in between his hands.

“I didn’t order this.”

“Oh, its on the house. It’s the best thing I’ve got and I thought that you might like it.” Not one to reject free food, Suna gave his thanks before picking it up. The prince had always been more of the type to eat whatever way the locals deemed fit. Kiyoomi would have a fit if he saw him eating with his hands (but a man’s got to do what he’s got to do when eating onigiri right?). The moment he swallowed, Suna could feel his senses exploding as he flew to the heavens, a sigh escaping his lips as he moaned.

  
“This is amazing,” he said as the chef smiled, slinging his towel over his shoulder as he jerked a thumb behind him, “There is more where that came from.”

Suna spends the rest of the day eating plate after plate of onigiri in the restaurant as well as chatting with the chef when he could. He soon learns that his name is Miya Osamu and that he had just recently managed to open this restaurant. For a new restaurant, Suna could see that the locals loved his food. People were always waiting in line to get in, Osamu and his staff rushing back and forth to serve them as Suna watched. As tiring as it was, Osamu never once relented as he made each dish, a smile always present on his face as he moulded each one with precision and love.

Suna might have just found his latest hobby to keep him from getting bored out of his mind.

…

If Atsumu thought he had a way with words, he was so so very wrong.

Trying to flirt with people and steal from them was one thing. Dealing with stuffy politicians and rich folks who only seemed to have money and power in their minds made him want to give them a piece of his mind. Bokuto wasn’t much help either, the man too busy trying to garner the attention of the manservant he had seen earlier with the prince as Atsumu groans, tipping back a glass of wine into the back of his throat when a silky voice purred behind him.

“Ah, I don’t think we’ve been properly introduced,” Atsumu turns to see the brunet from earlier, a smile on his face as he smirks before giving him a bow. Atsumu was already trying not to fly at him for having them dropped into the Cave of Wonders and leaving them to die. Luckily for them, Bokuto’s spell is working since Oikawa doesn’t seem to _recognise_ him, the smirk on his face growing wider as he smiles.

“Oikawa Tooru, advisor to the king, at your service. I would like to say, that was quite an entrance earlier, the grandest I have ever seen.” Atsumu gulps, trying to steady himself as he croaks, “Ah, right. Yeah, it really was something.”

“Yes. I can see you are a man of power.”

Just here to snag a prince, Atsumu thinks weakly as Oikawa peers into his face even more. The man seemed to be scanning his soul and making note of what he was thinking. Atsumu could already feel his sweat trickling down his brow from the stress, Oikawa’s smile going wider and wider until he finally steps back and gives him a pat on the back.

“Well, nice meeting you, Atsu-chan. Let me know if you need anything,” Oikawa purrs before giving another bow and sauntering away. Atsumu takes a deep gulp of air, exhaling as he feels his knees buckle underneath him. He catches his breath as he leans against the pillar, wishing this torture would end when he sees a certain masked prince entering the room.

He can do this.

How hard could it be to woe a prince?

…

“I thought that among the two of you, you will be the one who can snag a prince first but nope! Looks like Osamu is doing much better than you,” Bokuto muses as he lifts some weights. Atsumu groans as he slams his forehead against the pillar, not knowing what the hell to do. The dinner had been an epic failure; it began with a dance and ended with Atsumu splitting his pants in half when Bokuto worked his voodoo magic and tried to make him dance the hokey pokey. Atsumu had to hide the blush on his face as Bokuto quickly repaired his pants, hoping no one had seen that when Kiyoomi all but scoffs at him before retiring to his chambers, leaving him both embarrassed and stupefied.

“Shit, I gotta do this right or Osamu is gonna laugh… I just need to… I need to…” Atsumu grunts, running his hands through his blonde locks when he sees movement on the balcony across him. his eyes widen as realisation hits him that he had been placed in a room right across from Kiyoomi’s, the prince visible as he walks to the balcony. As he leans out, Atsumu’s heart almost soars out of his mouth when he sees him with the mask for the first time.

Kiyoomi was ethereal. His mouth was curled into a soft smile as he took in a breath of fresh air. he had high cheekbones that could cut through him and pale skin that rivalled even that of maidens. His black locks framed his face like a precious jewel and damn, Atsumu could write poems about him all day if he even know how to write.

“Hey Bokuto. you need to get me over there, pronto!” Atsumu says as Bokuto clicks his tongue, “Nope. Nope. You gotta wish me to go there.”

  
“Why are you such a stinge?” Atsumu whines as Bokuto groans, “I just can’t let you got there for free?”

  
“Come on. How about a favour for a friend?” That makes Bokuto stop whatever he was doing, silver mist enveloping his hands as he turns to look at Atsumu. His golden eyes look almost sad as he looks at the street rat, fiddling his fingers as he asks, “Friend? Why would you think I am a friend?”

  
“I dunno. You’ve helped me so much, brought me this far so wouldn’t it be fair for me to consider you one?” Those words nearly made Bokuto tear up as the genie put a hand to his face, trying to hide the single tear falling from his eye as he whispers, “No one ever did call me a friend. The other genies always found me too annoying to want to be with me and when I got imprisoned in the lamp, I was all alone.” Bokuto begins to sniffle as water pours from his eyes like a fountain, nearly flooding the room as Atsumu tries to calm him down by pulling him into a hug. That made the genie cry even louder as he pulled him into a bone crushing hug, wailing as Atsumu prayed no one would hear them as Bokuto finally pulls back, giving his face a wipe with a Mickey Mouse handkerchief before grinning.  
  
“Alright, enough with the cry fest! So, what do you want me to do?”

“How about you distract a manservant while I go woe the prince?”

…

Akaashi just wanted to go to bed at the moment, the festivities having drained him as he prepared Kiyoomi for bed. The prince had just entered the bath and was soaking inside at the moment, leaving Akaashi to leave out his clothes and prepare his bed for the night. He thought Kiyoomi would not want to go to the festivities considering Suna and Kuroo hadn’t even come back from their excursion from the city, the prince only wanting to go to public events if he had both his brother and friend by his side. Taketora wasn’t allowed into parties since the King was afraid he would scare the guests, leaving Kiyoomi to go with just Akaashi for the night.

A knock on the door sounded as Akaashi sighed, wondering who could be wandering around at this time of night as he swings the doors open to be met with a chiseled chest and golden eyes.

“Hey hey hey! How are you? I just wanted to say how gorgeous you looked tonight and if you wanted to…” the man whips out a bouquet of flowers from his back and presents them to the manservant. Akaashi had been woed by his fair share of admirers but this time, he could slowly feel his soul drifting into the wind as the man’s contagious smile begins to chip away at his resistance.

“I can’t. the prince is…”

“Don’t worry about the prince. The night is young so why not… we have a stroll around the palace. Just the two of us. I know a good spot that has some beautiful owls at,” Bokuto wiggles his eyebrows as Akaashi turns, trying to gauge if the prince had come out yet before sighing.

Guess he could take a break once in a while.

“I will leave you to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to throw some KuroTsukki into this hehe (there if you really really squint).


	8. A whole new world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can show you the world. Shining, shimmering splendid. Tell me now, Prince Kiyoomi when did you last let your heart decide?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of the cutest chapters for me to write so I hope I did this song justice!
> 
> Also, the new Kita-centric episode is just kyahhh!!!!!

Kiyoomi rises from the bath just in time to hear the doors to his room slamming shut. He pricks his ears, moving to wrap a towel around his waist before stepping out, the night air hitting his face as he calls out, “Akaashi, who is it…” His voice trails off when something equivalent to a scream fills the air, the prince turning to see one Prince Atsumu kneeling on the ground, his face redder than any tomato he has ever seen as both men gawk.

“You… you…” Kiyoomi stutters as Atsumu babbles, “Oh good evening my prince! Wonderful night isnt it?”

“What the hell are you doing in my chambers?!” Kiyoomi all but yells as Atsumu grins sheepishly. Kiyoomi was very aware he was only wearing a towel and was quick to snatch a book from a nearby desk, flinging it in Atsumu’s face as he yells for him to get out. The prince barely manages to dodge the items as he tries to explain, Taketora growling in amusement in the corner of the room as the two of them duked it out.

“How did Akaashi let you in?”

“I… don’t know?”  
  


“I swear if he has finally decided to go on that date with that advisor of yours…” an atlas hits Atsumu square in the nose as the man howls, falling on his butt as Kiyoomi finally reaches a dictionary, holding the book in his hand for dear life as Atsumu raises his hands in surrender, “Alright! Alright! I came in to see you because I wanted to see you.” Kiyoomi all but growls as he raises his dictinary high in the air, ready to slam Atsumu staright in the face and kick him off the balcony when Taketora approaches the prince. Atsumu stiffens as he raises his hands in front of him, the tiger slowly making his approach as Atsumu weakly mutters, “Nice kitty?” Kiyoomi watches with fascination as Taketora sniffs Atsumu’s palm before giving it a good lick, the big cat purring as it nuzzles against Atsumu. The blonde looked just as stunned as Kiyoomi was as he sighs, putting down his dictionary as he growls.

“Fine, you can stay. But if you will excuse me, I have to put on some clothes.”

“Sure!” Atsumu squeaks as the prince retreats into the bathroom, snatching his clothes on the way and whipping them on at full speed. When he steps out into his chambers, he sees Atsumu playing with Taketora, the prince laughing as the tiger tried to lick his face and pulling him into a hug. Watching them play together reminded Kiyoomi of the first time he had met Suna as a child. Taketora hardly ever let anyone come near the prince and Kiyoomi always took it as a sign to only trust someone when Taketora allows them to go near them. already the big cat was putty in Atsumu’s hands, the prince giving him a good rub in the ears when he finally realises the prince had finally stepped out of the bathroom.

“So, would you care explaining how you managed to climb up here?”

“Magic carpet?” Atsumu grins as Kiyoomi snorts, “If you think I am a fool…”

“Of course not Omi!” Kiyoomi’s eyebrows shot to the top of his head as Atsumu turns red, babbling as he tried to explain the nickname when Kiyoomi finally stops him, “What the hell do you want?”

“Ah, I think tonight would be a very nice time for a carpet ride don’t you think?” Atsumu smiles as he gets to his feet, the blush disappearing to be replaced with an irresistible smile. Kiyoomi could hear the alarm bells going off in his head as he debated if this guy was actually mad about talking about magic carpets when Atsumu gets to his feet and all but jumps off the balcony, nearly Kiyoomi scream in a panic when he sees Atsumu rising into the air. the dumbfounded prince gapes as he sees Atsumu being held up by a freaking magic carpet, the foreign prince smiling as he holds out a hand for Kiyoomi to take.

“Do you trust me?” Kiyoomi could hear the blood roaring in his ears as he rubs his hand against his robes, Atsumu smiling as he reaches into his pocket and squirts some hand sanitiser in his hand before offering the bottle to Kiyoomi.

“Now do you trust me?”

This time, Kiyoomi slowly takes his hand in his, allowing himself to be pulled onto the carpet as they were whisked off into the night sky.

“Hey Omiomi. How about entertain you with a song?” Atsumu smiles as he begins to sing, the streets of Itachiyama shining below them as he sings.

“I can show you the world, shining, shimmering, splendid. Tell me then, Prince Kiyoomi, now when did you last let your heart decide?

I can open your eyes, take you wonder by wonder. Over sideways and under, on a magic carpet ride.”

…

Suna all but sighs as he leans on the polished countertop of Onigiri Miya. The prince had ended up staying the entire day until closing time, the store’s lights now dimmed as Osamu finally finished cleaning up. While waiting, Suna had taken to drinking sake and pouring out his desires and thoughts to the onigiri seller, his voice slowly getting sadder as he recounts his tales of his childhood.

“I don’t know what mother was thinking when she married the King of Itachiyama. Father had passed away and she thought that by merging our kingdoms together, it would ensure that we would survive as a Kingdom. While it did save my home country, I lost my right to rule when Itachiyama took over our borders. With Kiyoomi being the Prince, that meant he would be the one ruling over all. I’m just a puppet prince who happened to lose his place in the world.” Suna takes a gulp of his sake as Osamu hums, the man cleaning glasses as Suna gulps.

“Don’t get me wrong, I love Kiyoomi and am glad that he is my brother but sometimes I just wished…”

“That you have something more?” Osamu piped in as Suna sighs, “Kind of. Kiyoomi is the one getting all the suitors. I’m just gonna marry someone who just wants my title or my body. I don’t even know what value I have at the moment. All the money and riches in the world but no one to…”

  
“Love you?” Osamu all but whispers as Suna looks up through heavy-lidded eyes. In the dim light, Osamu looks even more handsome as he cleans away, his hair sweaty and sticking to his nape. Suna just wants to reach out and curl his fingers through those strands when Osamu puts the final glass away and steps from behind the countertop, a smile on his face as he hands a hand to Suna.

“I’m not the best dancer but maybe a dance might do ya good?” Suna nods as he lets himself get pulled to his feet, the two of them slowly swaying to the music rising from the background as Osamu sings.

“A whole new world. A new fantastic point of view. No one to tell us no. Or where to go. Or say we’re only dreaming.”

“A whole new world. A dazzling place I never knew. But when I’m way up here, its crystal clear. That now I’m in a whole new world with you,” Kiyoomi thinks as they soared across the dessert, the wind hitting his cheeks as Suna smiled, “Now I’m in a whole new world with you.”

“Unbelievable sights. Indescribable feeling. Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling. Through an endless diamond sky,” Kiyoomi smiles as he spreads his arms wide, letting the fresh air hit his skin. He had never felt such clean air his entire life, his body singing with joy as he takes it in. Below them, the sand was now being stretched into a new part of land, water flowing beneath them as they flew over an oasis. For the first time in his life since he started wearing a mask, Kiyoomi felt so free.

“A whole new world.”

“Don’t you dare close your eyes,” Osamu smiles as he pressed a hand to Suna’s cheek, keeping him steady as they dacned.

“A hundred thousand things to see,” Suna could see the stars lit up in Osamu’s eyes, light dancing with onyx as they spun.

“Hold your breath – it gets better,” Atsumu smiles as a herd of wild horses ran below their feet. He reaches out to stroke one of them before carpet rises into the sky, nearly sending them into a flock of birds as the prince laughed.

“I’m like a shooting star. I’ve come so far! I can’t go back to where I used to be,” Kiyoomi thinks as shooting stars began to rain above their heads, lighting up the darkness with gold.

“A whole new world!”

“Every turn a surprise.”

“With new horizons to pursue.”

“Every moment red letter,” Suna and Osamu smile as Osamu spun Suna around. His feet tapped the ground as they danced, the only sound filling their ears being their heartbeat as they danced.

“I’ll chase them anywhere. There’s time to spare. Let me share this whole new world with you.”

“A whole new world,” Atsumu smiles as Kiyoomi slowly leans against him, his shoulder all but brushing his own as the prince blushes.

“That’s where we’ll be,” Osamu smiles as he spins Suna around once more.

“A thrilling chase.”

“A wondrous place.”

“For you and for me,” as the two brothers sing their song, the two Itachiyama princes could feel their hearts slowly unwinded, falling out of their places into the hands of the two street rates.

…

“Thanks,” Kiyoomi mutters as he steps down from the carpet. He didn’t realise that he had been shaking the entire time, his body cold as Atsumu gives him a hand to step down.

“Uh, you don’t have to accept it you know. I’m just a bit worried you would…” Kiyoomi slowly accepts it, his bare skin touching Atsumu’s as he took in a breath.

  
“Thanks for tonight,” Kiyoomi mumbles as Atsumu smiles, “No problem.” The prince steps back as the street rat waves, the carpet slowly flying away with him on it as Kiyoomi feels a smile spreading across his lips for the first time in ages. Taketora nuzzles against him as he walks back to his bed, plopping into the plush covers as he lets out a squeal and hopes that Suna would come home soon for him to begin his rant.

….

“Thanks for the food. Will definitely make this a palace recommendation when I go back,” Suna smiles as he pushes back the curtains to step into the outside. The cold wind hit his face as he takes in a breath of fresh air, Osamu standing behind him as he grins, “Anytime.” Suna turns to give the chef a peck on the cheek, pulling his shirt to tug him close as the chef went fifty shades redder. The fox prince grins as he makes his way home, trying not to imagine how red Osamu must be feeling now as he skips back to the palace.

…

The good thing about having a genie is the fact that he allowed the twins of have telepathy.

Atsumu lies in the plush covers of his bed as he crosses his arms behind his head, smiling as he recounts his adventure with Kiyoomi as Osamu all but sighs and squeals into his pillow in the attic flat he had on top of his restaurant.

“And then I took him to this oasis and Omi actually touched the water! I can’t believe he would even do that!”

“Suna ate so much! I think I gave him around twenty onigiri until he was satisfied!”

“And then Omi leans against me.”

“And Suna dances with me.”

“And I said goodnight and flew away like a boss.”

“And Suna gives me a goodbye kiss.”

Atsumu mentally squawks as his younger twin rolls in his bed, screaming into his pillows at how he hadn’t been expecting it at all as Atsumu smiles. He reaches to the right side of the bed where Osamu would normally lie as he closes his eyes, letting the night air lull him to sleep as he whispers.

“Night Samu.”

“Night, Tsumu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to make all four of them sing "A Whole New World". I


	9. Is this a dream?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three members of the royal household are lovesick but one Visor is about to ruin everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feeling so sleepy ahhh....

Oikawa thought that he had seen weird things; after all, he was a magician and a tactician who has seen through many wars and events Itachiyama has gone through.

What he doesn’t expect is to see not one, but three love sick idiots milling around the dining table, too lost in their heads to focus on their food.

Kiyoomi was stabbing at the peas in his plate, not even bothering to chase them as they bounced off. He had a dreamy look in his eyes, something Oikawa never thought the Ice Cold prince would ever feel as he sighs. His brother was leaning on his elbow as he eats the onigiri on his plate, looking at it with a predatory smile that was not aimed for an onigiri at all before devouring it in one swift bite. Even their manservant, Akaashi seemed to be lost in the mist of love; he had accidently poured water onto Oikawa’s head when he was eating, nearly making the Visor scream at how long it had taken him to perfect it before the manservant apologised quickly before promptly toweling Oikawa’s hair with such force it completely put it into disarray.

“I can’t believe this. Three lovesick idiots at once? What is going on?” Oikawa muses as he sits at his desk. Just for assurance, he had placed tracking spells on all three of them just to see what was going on. He wondered who were the lucky (or he should say sly) bastards who had managed to snag these men’s hearts in one fell swoop, his fingers tapping on his desk as the door swung open to reveal Iwaizumi.

“Please tell you’re not going to try something stupid again,” Iwaizumi murmurs as Oikawa grins, beckoning him forward to the small crystal ball in front of him. iwaizumi had always said crystal balls were old school and cheap tricks but Oikawa found them very useful, especially when it came to spying.

In the crystal ball, he saw Kiyoomi and Atsumu sitting in the gardens, the prince having forgone his mask as they chatted and laughed. He saw the Inarizaki prince reach out to place a flower in the other prince’s hair, his fingers tucking his curls behind his ear as Kiyoomi blushes. Oikawa had to resist the urge to snort when the scene shifts to Suna sitting in a restaurant in downtown Itachiyama, his face stuffed with onigiri as a man chatted with him, a bright smile on his face when something clicks in Oikawa’s brain.

Why did the two look so very familiar?

He whispers a spell under his breath, the two strangers in the crystal ball shifting to reveal the two street rats he had thought to have died in the cave of wonders a week ago. His lip curled as he stroked the crystal ball, gleefully thinking about how the twins must have managed to escape with the help of the genie in order to be like this, his fingers beckoning his best friend close before grabbing him by the collar and yanking him forward.

“Hajime, do me a favour and go to downtown Itachiyama. Look for a store named Onigiri Miya and once you made sure Samu-chan is inside all alone,” his lip curls as he whispers, “Burn the shop to the ground. I will take care of the older twin.”

“Oi, Oikawa. Don’t you think its too much?” Iwaizumi whispers harshly as Oikawa snarls, “They stole what is ours. They will pay for tricking me and they will make sure they never messed with me.” Oikawa pulls Iwaizumi into a kiss, his tongue lapping against his lips as he smirks against him.

“Remember who helped you get this far. Do not fail me, Iwa-chan.”

…

Atsumu all but hums as he lays spread out on his bed, grinning like a madman as he thought of how amazing his day had been going. Not needing to run away from palace guards, not having to scavage for food, a nice actual bed… this was the life.

“Oya oya oya, I see someone is having a time of his life,” a face pops in front of his own as Atsumu smiles giddily, slowly sitting up in the bed as Bokuto grins at him. The man had had his fair share of happiness and adventures as well; he had been telling Atsumu about how his date with Akaashi had gone the night before and how they had almost, almost kissed when Akaashi had whispered to save it for next time and nearly left the genie combusted. Atsumu could all but see the love shapes popping on top of Bokuto’s head as the genie did small loop-de-loops in the air before coming to float before him, an all knowing grin on his face as he smiles.

“So… when is the wedding?”

“Dude, that’s too soon! I’m still trying to court him!”

“I may be no Romeo or Cupid but I can tell love is in the airrrr! Just go and marry him already, TsumTsum! The king is all but raring to go and let him go to you,” Bokuto laughs as he brings up a tablet in his hand, rewinding and explaining each scene where Kiyoomi was head over heels for him and would no way reject him as Atsumu sighs, “But what if he doesn’t want me?”

“He will! Don’t worry!” Atsumu groans as he puts his head into his hands, trying to collect his thoughts when he turns to Bokuto, taking in the genie. An all powerful creature who could grant and do anything, why the hell did he get stuck in a lamp in the first place?

“How did you get stuck in a lamp?” Atsumu asks as Bokuto’s hair wilts. The genie wrings his hands before sighing, “Let’s just say I pissed someone off. I didn’t like seagulls and turned all of his familiars into owls cuz hey, they look cool so he got mad and placed me in a lamp and cursed me for all eternity to only be able to serve a master. Unless someone frees me, I am toast.” Bokuto raises his hands to show golden cuffs shining on them. Atsumu had though they were just decorations, not thinking that they would actually be shackles as the genie sighs.

“Only my master can free me but in your case would be harder since I need both of you to actually free me,” Bokuto plays with his fingers as Atsumu smiles, moving to pat Bokuto on the back as he grins, “Look here Bokkun. You gave me something I could only dream off. I can finally be with the one I love and Samu doesn’t have to starve and even has his own restaurant! I think we could give up a wish to free you.”

“Really?! Are you sure?! I mean I don’t mind as long as you don’t throw me away and just keep the lamp and all,” Bokuto starts, fireworks popping above his head as Atsumu smiles, “What are friend’s for?” It took everything in Bokuto’s power not to flood the bedroom before excusing himself to see Osamu, giving Atsumu a thumbs up on trying to court Kiyoomi as the older twin grins.

“Alrighty! Let’s get a prince,” Atsumu grins as he stretches himself, throwing open his doors to see one Oikawa Tooru standing beyond it along with a entourage of soldiers.

“Hello there,” Oikawa grins just as a sack was thrown over Atsumu’s head and a kick thrown into his stomach. The twin vaguely remembers being thrown into a cart before water enveloped his body, his mind drifting away into unconsciousness when a body scoops him out from the water.

…

Osamu nearly has a heart attack when he finds Bokuto bouncing around in his kitchen, trying to make himself some food and setting the stove on fire. The onigiri chef quickly pulls out the fire extinguisher to put out the flames before making some food for the genie, moving him to sit/ float on top of one of the stools before going back to cleaning up.

That day had been relatively ok with Suna coming in to say hi. Osamu still couldn’t believe the prince loved his food and had told him of the possibility of the palace ordering from him since he couldn’t eat any other onigiri that wasn’t his anymore. Suna had even told him to come by the palace once in a while for a private tour, Osamu all but combusting as the fox-like prince grinned and sauntered away into the crowd.

“Someone is in love,” Bokuto muses as Osamu sighs, absently mindedly wiping the same spot over and over with a smile on his lips.

“You know, I never thought I would have any of this. A restaurant, off the streets, having a good meal every time and possibly even having a boyfriend,” his face sighs as he continues wiping, “For once, listening to Tsumu’s stupid plan actually worked. I can’t thank you enough for what happened, Bokuto.” Bokuto preens at his words as the twin asks, his eyes scanning Bokuto’s face.

“What would you like us to do? I don’t think any idiot genie in his right frame of mind would ever want to serve a master forever, let alone two and one being an absolute idiot.”

“Well… your brother did say he wouldn’t mind using his last wish to free me.” Osamu’s ears pricked up as he smiles, finally putting the cloth away as he nods, “I don’t have anything to wish for anyways. I already have it all. So… if you want, Bokuto. I will free you with my last wish. Can’t be too careful in case of an emergency right?” Bokuto nearly tears up as he throws his arms around Osamu, thanking him as the onigiri seller tries to push him off before his entire body was soaked with tears.

“Damn, this is great! I have to tell Akaashi that I can marry him! Holy shit I am getting married! I am the luckiest genie in the world! Yes! Omg! Yes!!! I will see you later Samu! Sleep well!” he yells as he rockets into the sky, leaving a trail of golden light in his wake as Osamu smiles. The onigiri seller turns to continue with his work, wrapping up ingredients for the next day and writing down a new menu. He was so lost in his thoughts that he doesn’t realise the burning smell until it was too late and when he runs into the kitchen to see half of it in flames, he found himself getting knocked back as the place explodes.

…

Iwaizumi did not agree with Oikawa’s plan at all. Trying to kill the two street rats just because they used his wishes? That was beyond mad. They were just trying to survive like any sound human being in their world; Oikawa and Iwaizumi themselves have done unspeakable things to get to where they are.

What happened to his best friend that only wanted them to be happy together?

Iwaizumi grimaces as he covers his face with a scarf, hoping no one will recognise him. Oikawa had weaved in some magic to conceal his identity and presence, making the guard shudder thinking of how much his friend had thrown himself into the dark arts as he hears the chef talking up front. He peeks in to see a man with white peppered hair speaking to Osamu, the chef smiling and chatting away with a lovesick smile on his face.

Iwaizumi almost feels bad as he pours the gasoline on the ground and sets the place in flames, his heart clenching as he heads back to the palace as the small store explodes into flames.

_This is for Oikawa. For them._


	10. The Genie of the Lamp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto tries poetry and has to save two streetrats from dying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wohoo! We're at chapter 10 now! I started a new Phantom of the opera SakuAtsu fanfic and thinking hmmm, maybe another Disney au would be nice? Wanted to do Tarzan but I dont want to throw any of the guys into the role of the bad guy!!
> 
> Anyways, enjoy some Bokuto fun!

Bokuto Koutarou may be a genie but boy, did he not know how to use his powers properly at all.

As a child, he spent his days playing pranks on his older sisters, driving them mad by making flowers sprout out of their lover’s ears or making his parents go crazy with how he would enchant everything in the house to have a mind of his own. It didn’t help that Bokuto was pretty hyper too; with the boundless energy of his, even when he went to genie school, no one could teach him how to control his powers so he decided to use them for one thing alone; creating chaos.

So he went for hundreds of years wrecking chaos across the world until one day, he decided to anger the God of Seagulls, Hoshiumi Korai by turning his entire brethren from seagulls into owls. Bokuto had always hated the other type of bird, lacking the elegance of owls and always scavenging and making a hell lot of a racket. At one point, Bokuto had threatened the god that he would wipe out his entire species if he didn’t make sure the seagulls stopped squawking.

So the god hauled him before an assembly of immortals and as punishment, he was locked away in a lamp for two thousand years, getting summoned by people once in a while to have their wishes granted only for hell to break lose. Just because he was a genie, doesn’t mean his powers were always on point. Every time he gave someone power or money, the person would fall into ruin and it hurt Bokuto to see them getting wasted like that.

Then he had met the twins. Initially he thought he had landed himself in deep shit when he had to deal with not one but two masters and identical at that! that meant his chances of getting released was reduced by half which was a lot in terms of mathematics. But when the twins promised him that they would free him with their final wish, he had been elated and enarly died from happiness, having yearned for this moment for thousands of years and also, he got to snag a hot babe at that!

“Dear Akaashi Keiji…. It would do me a great honour if you would marry me,” Bokuto muttered as he paced the room, walking along the ceiling as he tried to compose his engagement speech. He had tried ballads (that didn’t work when he recalled the time he had smashed all 100,000 windows in the Royal Palace of Fukurodani when he tried impressing Konoha Akinori, Prince of Fukurodani). Then he tried poetry and realised that he didn’t know how to write squat. He thought flexing his muscles might do the trick but that was so old school!

“Your lips are red, your eyes are so blue. They have enchanted me to, want to be married to you. Nah nah nah, too cheesy. Hmmm….” Bokuto continued to murmur as he paced the ceiling when two buzzers went off in his head. the genie gave a yelp as literal alarm bells sounded in his head, dropping to the ground as he tried to find out the source when he gasps. He closes his eyes, honing in on the two sources to see Atsumu slowly floating into the bottom of the ocean, arms and legs tied while Osamu lay on the ground, his shop engulfed in flames as he lay passed out.

“Oh shit oh shit. How am I going to save them? Damn, two at once? What do the gods want with me? Ok Kou… calm down calm down… breath.” Bokuto gives himself a smack on the cheeks before snapping his fingers, splitting himself into two as another Bokuto grinned back at him.

“Hey hey hey man how is it kicking?” Duplicate Bokuto asks as Real Bokuto grins, “Alright my man. Get ready, we have two masters to save!”

After giving him instructions, Real Bokuto shot to where Atsumu was, diving into the ocean to see the young man already passed out. Few air bubbles escaped from his lips as his head lolled in the water, Bokuto reached to feel for a pulse as he grinded his teeth. Shit, he needed to use a wish for him to use him! As stupid and selfish as it sounds, that was how things worked for him!

“Tsumtsum! Come on my man, tell me you wanna me to save you. I mean that would be hard since we’re underwater and all but hey, give me a sign! Anything!” Bokuto whispers as Atsumu remains unmoving, his eyes closed just as Duplicate Bokuto reported in, “Negative. Osamu isn't breathing or speaking. I can’t save him unless he…”

“Gives an order in the form of a wish. Shit, how do we do it! Ok me, think. Think!” Bokuto groans as Duplicate Bokuto does the same, the two genies literally knocking their heads together until both snap their fingers simultaneously.

“Get them to rub the lamp and sign the contract for a wish! Done!” Real Bokuto grinned as Duplicate Bokuto laugh, “Hey hey hey am I a genius or what?!”

“Hell yeah me!”

“Ok getting real hot here! We better scat!”

“Oh right. Forgot we had two mortals dying here. Sorry, guys!”

With a whisk of his hand, Bokuto produces the contract and signs it with Atsumu and Osamu’s hands, praying they wouldn’t murder him as they whisk the twins into Atsumu’s room in the palace. Bokuto gently deposist Atsumu on the chair, hoping he didn’t need to give him mouth-to-mouth (his first kiss has to go to Akaashi!) when the older twin begins to caugh, spitting water into Bokuto’s face as he cries out, “Shit! Oikawa! Threw me into the ocean and…”

“Yeah! I got the drift. Gimme a minute, I need to take care of Osamu for a bit,” Bokuto says, the twin turning to see his brother lying on a separate couch. The younger Miya had soot covering his face, his chest barely rising as Bokuto worked his magic on him. atsumu tries to scoot over, his legs turning to jelly as he collapses onto the ground. He slowly crawls over to where Osamu lay, reaching to give his brother a pat on the cheek as he wheezes, “Samu, don’t die on me just yet.”

A few moments later, Osamu opens his eyes and begins to cough, soot flying out of his throat as he tries to gather himself. Atsumu was quick to hug his brother, almost crushing him as the two of them held onto each other tightly.

“Shit Samu, I thought I lost you.”

“Shut it, you think I would die so easily without you?”

Both twins gripped onto each other as Atsumu tumbles on top of Osamu, holding onto his brother for dear life as Bokuto clears his throat, “Sorry to break the moment but you two nearly died so if you could spill the beans on who the hell would want to do such a thing!” Atsumu was quick to pinpoint on Oikawa ever since that guy lost the lamp to them. Bokuto shudders at the thought that he had almost got into the Visor’s possession, Osamu staying silent the entire time as Atsumu finishes.

“At any rate, I need to tell Omi about this. If Oikawa is willing to go as far to take us out for getting the lamp, I wouldn’t be surprised on what he has in store for Itachiyama once he gets it.” Atsumu grips his twin’s hand as Bokuto wrings his hands, hoping he would be able to butt in on the twins having technically used up two of their wishes when Osamu whispers, “Thank you for saving us, Bokuto.” That nearly makes the genie cry as he twists his fingers, the floodgates opening as he stammers.

“I might or might have not made you two use your second wish to save yourselves.” The twin’s eyes went wide as they stared, their jaws droping as they yelled, “What?!”

“I couldn’t save you if you didn’t make a wish! As much as I wanted to help, that’s the rules of being a genie in the lamp!”  
  


“One freaking time! Just one time when both of us were dying and you didn’t even care about trying to save us as a friend? What kind of person are you?” Atsumu snaps as Bokuto groans, “I told you, I can’t!”

“Shit… shit… how the hell are we supposed to fix things now? We only have one wish left…” Atsumu trails off as Osamu realises the same thing, Bokuto’s dread already rising as he raises his hands, “Guys…”

The doors to the chambers slammed opened as Akaashi stood the other side, his eyebrows raised as he saw the three men together. He took in the sight of Osamu covered with soot and Atsumu being drenched from head to toe before raising an eyebrow, Bokuto raising his hands as he said, “Hey Akaashi. I can explain.”

…

Both Kiyoomi and Suna sat in the sitting room of Kiyoomi’s chambers, their minds thinking of the ones they had fallen head over heels for as they sighed together. Kiyoomi was idly plucking at the flower petals of a vase of flowers Akaashi had put up in the middle of the table, muttering, “I like him. I hate him. I like him. I hate him.” Across him, Suna was grinning like a madman at the onigiri he was supposed to have for tea, his smile lopsided until a shadow leaned over him and a familiar voice spoke.

“What are you doing grinning at the onigiri like that?” Suna nearly threw a punch into Osamu’s face as he spun around, the onigiri seller’s experience of having to do street fights coming in handy as he grabbed his hand on reflex. A smirk corssed his lips as Kiyoomi let out a yowl, yelling at Atsumu for dripping water on him before handing him several towels and shoving him into the bath.

“How the heck did you get past the guards?” Suna asks as his brother was shoved away.

“Magic carpet?” Osamu smiles as Bokuto floats up on the carpet, Suna letting out a yelp as Akaashi sat on it as well. The manservant looked torn between bein giddy with joy or just freaked out about the fact he was flying as Bokuto helped him down with a hand. Taketora had taken to sniffing carpet, the carpet giving the tiger a playful swipe on the nose as Suna stroked his face.

“You smelt like you got roasted.”

“Not far off the mark.” The look in Suna’s eyes darkens as Osamu begins to recount his tale, praying that Suna would believe in him as the sun dips beyond the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not exactly related to this chapter but going to list down some potential fics I might write. Leave a comment if you would like one of them to come true!
> 
> 1\. SakuAtsu Star Wars au - Sakusa is a Sith Lord under Kylo Ren but develops a Force Bond with Atsumu, a racer turned Jedi (eventually they end up together, not sure how to go about that haha!)
> 
> 2\. Tarzan IwaOi au (cuz Iwa-chan is a gorilla haha!) - Iwaizumi as Tarzan and Oikawa as a crazy scientist trying to study gorillas. He doesnt expect to fall for the man who acts like a gorilla himself!
> 
> 3\. Les Mis au - Kuroo as Valjean and he takes in Keiji, Suga's orphaned kid who eventually falls for Bokuto. I like the musical but not too well versed in it so not sure if I would be confident enough to write it all out.
> 
> Have your picking and have fun! Next chapter is up on Saturday!


	11. The traitor in our midst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you sure you two love them?” the King asks as the princes nodded. The King smiles as he stands up, leaning on his cane as he steps forward. He beckons the prince’s forward before giving them twin kisses on the cheek, Kiyoomi bristling at the contact as his father smiles through teary eyes.
> 
> “You have my blessing, my sons. Go forth in peace.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a shitass week so super glad that the weekend is finally here!

“As you can see, Prince Atsumu took off into the night. I saw with my own eyes and heard that he plans to come with an army. It turns out Inarizaki is a country formed by renegades and they plan to take over neighbouring kingdoms,” Oikawa purred as he stood before the King and Queen. The Queen doesn’t look as convinced as her husband, eying the Visor as King Sakusa stroked his beard.

“Are you sure?”

"Have I ever lied to you, my Lord?”

“Dear, I don’t think Prince Atsumu is the kind of person to run off into the night,” the Queen starts. She has seen how her stepson had warmed up to the prince; it took a lot of effort for Kiyoomi to even like someone to begin with. Her stepson would never make such a mistake in trusting someone as horrible as Oikawa claimed, the Visor merely raising an eyebrow as he smiled to the Queen.

“If you want to my Queen, I can…”

The doors to the throne room slammed open to reveal the two princes, followed closely by Atsumu and Osamu, who looked very out of place in the palace. Bokuto and Akaashi brought up the rear, Taketora snarling at the Visor as he entered.

“As you can see, me and my friend here have been through a bit of hell and back. Your Visor here tried to drown me and one of his men set his shop on fire.” Atsumu takes care to not reveal that Osamu was related to him and hoped the enchantment was still up. He had no idea what Kiyoomi and Suna saw in place of them, going along with the fact as he points an accusing finger at the Visor.

“What.. what proof to you have? I have been with my King and Queen the entire time,” Oikawa stammers as Osamu steps forward, “Someone tried to kill me. My kitchen had been filled with gasoline and someone set it on fire. I wouldn’t have made it out if our friend hadn’t saved me in time.” Bokuto steps forward to give them a bow, his golden eyes glowing as he bows low.

“My King. My Queen. I was with Osamu for the evening. After his shop closed and I left for the palace, I heard an explosion and barely just made it to save him. Someone had set him up and tried to kill him.”

“As for me, someone tried to drown me. Kicked me off the side of the palace and tossed me into the ocean. Luckily for me, I managed to escape and swim back to shore.” Atsumu adds. The royals didn’t look convinced as Akaashi stepped forward to give a bow.

“I believe in Bokuto-san. He is a trustworthy man and would not lie. He has been with Prince Atsumu since they have arrived and has proved to be a trusted advisor. I won’t mistrust his words for this.” As he speaks, a loud knock sounds on the door as a soldier comes in, nearly tripping on his feet as he reports of a fire in downtown Itachiyama before department, Osamu turning to see the small pillar of smoke rising from where his shop was not even an hour ago.

“But I wouldn’t understand why…” The King starts as Oikawa snaps, startling everyone as he shouts, “Lies and deceit! Do you think I even have any time to even go after a mere onigiri seller…”

“Ah ah ah. I never told you I sold onigiri,” Osamu says as Oikawa relises his mistake, Suna stepping forward as he eyed Oikawa.

“I’ve been with Osamu and the shop merely opened a few days ago. I highly doubt a busy Visor like yourself would have the time to go around,” Suna smiles as Kiyoomi steps forward, “Atsumu was covered with water when he came in. enough to have been tossed into a pond or as he smelled of sea water, the ocean.” Atsumu looked happy to actually know Kiyoomi was close enough to smell him as the princes stepped forward, their hands reaching to the swords hung on their belt as Kiyoomi snarled, “Give us a good reason why you tried to kill our lovers.”

“Lovers?” the King and Queen piped up as Oikawa began to laugh. His body shook as he raised his staff, the ruby eyes glowing as he gave a snarl.

“Love… what the hell do you even know about that? You think you can go trapzying around with whoever you want just because you are the Princes? How funny… you have no idea on what you put me through, on what you did to me. How about I give you a taste of your own medicine? If I did recall, you blew up my home when I was a child and buried everyone but me in it,” Oikawa’s look was feral as his staff began to glow, the Queen sreaming as the King tried to whip out his sword. The princes stood their ground, unyielding as a single shot fired from the staff as the twins dodged forward, Atsumu bringing a kick to knock Oikawa off course. Osamu snatched his staff, smashing it against the wall as a loud hiss exploded, smoke enveloping the room to reveal Oikawa had disappeared once it cleared.

“Shit. Guards!” the King yelled as the Queen rushed to hug her sons. Kiyoomi shuddered at the contact as Suna patted his mother gently, trying to reassure her as the twins stood back. After seeing the Queen fuss over her sons, the regal woman who shared the same eyes and hair as Suna turned to look up at them, smiling as she asked her son.

“Dear, is that Osamu-kun you have been speaking off all this while?” Suna blushed as Osamu spluttered, not knowing how to react towards having been told of to the Queen as the King clears his throat.

“I am truly sorry for what happened Prince Atsumu and… Osamu I believe. We are in your debt for what you have done but for the time being, may I have a word with my sons? Akaashi, you may stay.” The manservant turns to Bokuto, giving him a reassuring nod as the genie steps out, hauling the still stunned twins out as well before slamming the door in their faces. The Royal Family stood in silence for a few moments before the King spoke up.

“Are those two the reason why you have been looking very much lovesick these past few days?” Even the King couldn’t stop himself from grinning as he saw the two boys blushing, Kiyoomi in particular as the Queen giggled, “I have to admit, both of you got quite the catch.”

“Mother!” Suna protested as she smiles, her long fingers moving to curl through his hair to stroke him, “As the saying goes, a way to get to a man’s heart is through food. I am very tempted to try the onigiri you told me he makes.”

“I… I thought you wouldn’t accept him because he’s royalty..”  
  


“I wasn’t royalty either before your father married me. status doesn’t matter in marriage, only love. And I am so happy you finally found someone Rintarou. I had been so worried about you sleeping around with all of the suitors Kiyoomi has had…”

“How do you know that?” Suna yelps as the King clears his throat, “The point is, are you sure?” The King asks, not being able to believe what was going on as his wife smiles. Kiyoomi blushes as he wrings his fingers, tugging at his face mask once in a while as his father stares at him in disbelief. He had turned away many many suitors and he thought he would never be able to wed him off by his 18th birthday by a long shot.

For him to actually like Miya Atsumu enough of all people – the King thought he was a good lad, just a bit loud and he was still scratching his head on where Inarizaki even was – that had been a shock enough to nearly make the King have a heart attack.

“Dear,” Queen Suna smiles as King Sakusa sighs. Th elderly King thought of the day he lost his wife and nearly lost his son. He had never wanted to let him go afterwards and now realised that marrying his sons off would mean sending them away to different places. They would never be his boys anymore; they would belong to others.

That didn’t mean he would want them to be taken away from him.

“Are you sure you two love them?” the King asks as the princes nodded. The King smiles as he stands up, leaning on his cane as he steps forward. He beckons the prince’s forward before giving them twin kisses on the cheek, Kiyoomi bristling at the contact as his father smiles through teary eyes.

“You have my blessing, my sons. Go forth in peace.”

…

“We did it! we freaking did it!” the twins yelled together as they danced about in Atsumu’s room. Until Onigiri Miya was repaired, Osamu had special permission to cook for the royal family and had opted to stay with his brother. Holding onto him for the first time in three days was amazing; Osamu hated to admitbut he missed his older brother.

“Here come the grooms! Here come the grooms! Da da da da, I forgot the lyrcis!” Bokuto sings as music floats through the air, a radio playing the traditional wedding song as the twins laugh. They couldn’t believe they were accepted by the royal family of all people! Soon, they will never have to worry about being poor or going hungry again!

“Actually…”

“Oh shit, who is going to take our names? We haven’t told them we’re twins?”  
  


“Man the magic must be something! I wonder if Rin would even like me once he sees me like this..”

“Oya, you’re on a first name basis now?”

  
“Guys! A little attention here!” Bokuto shouts in their ears as the twins flinch, turning to see that the genie was now looking rather… embarrassed, wringing his hands as he muttered, “Now that Oikawa is out of the way and wedding bells are in the air, do you think you could, maybe, you know…”

‘Bokkun,” the twins said together as Bokuto groans, “maybe you could set me free now?” The twins had nearly forgot that they nearly died and used up their second wish unintentionally. The two looked at one another, not knowing what to do as Bokuto wrung his hands. Oikawa could still come after them; letting Bokuto go without knowing what might happen next is almost suicide.

“I’m sorry Bokkun. But with using up our wishes and not even knowing what Oikawa would do with us. I don’t think we can accept the risk. I’m sorry,” Atsumu whispers as Osamu does the same. Bokuto could feel his heart dropping as all the hope flies out of the window, of his dreams of being free and being with Akaashi going poof in an instance. Mortals. They had always been this fickle when it came to being good.

“Bokuto…” Osamu starts as Bokuto snaps, “I get it. Don’t worry I totally get it. Your happiness is more important than mine! I get it! All of you want to live your damn mortal lives with all the riches and then what?! You know what, I don’t even want to know. Have fun with your little princes.” The twins couldn’t stop him from reentering the lamp, the genie refusing to budge even as the twins tried to coax him out before finally giving up.

“Shit. What have we done?” Atsumu whispers as he falls back into the couch next to his brother. Osamu doesn’t know how to answer, just reaching to hold onto his brother’s hand. The two of them stayed like that until Akaashi knocks on the door to invite them to dinner, the twins quickly making their way out.

They didn’t take note of the bird making its way into the room, snatching up the lamp in is claws and flying out towards the tower at the north side of the palace where a certain Visor remained alive and well.


	12. Overturn

Iwaizumi crept up to the tower, hiding in the shadows before sliding into the room. He yanked down his mask, grunting as he heard the sound of guards running below him, men that had trusted him with their lives for them to now want to behead him because of his association with Oikawa.

_That idiot just had to go and do something ridiculous and risk everything we worked so hard! I didn’t sign up for a hostile take over!_ Iwaizumi mentally screams to himself as he sees a body hunched over a large golden globe in the centre of the room. Unknown to the King, Oikawa had made this place his own laboratory, experimenting with magic and the like whenever he wasn’t trying to advise him. Several colourful bottles containing potions that could level an entire city were placed on shelves across the room, tomes of ancient texts covering an entire wall as Iwaizumi tipped toed to the hunched figure. Oikawa’s quite giggles filled the room as his best friend stepped close, seeing his friend hunched over what appeared to be the magic lamp and a wide grin on his face as he looks up at Iwaizumi.

This might be the first time Iwaizumi had ever seen such a feral, evil look on his friend’s face. His eyes were full of manic glee as he holds the lamp to his chest, his lips parted in a silent giggle as he smiles up at his friend.

“Oikawa, what the hell did you do?” Iwaizumi hisses as Oikawa cackles, “Oh my dear Iwa-chan, I have just secured our future! With this little baby, I can finally become king and bring back Aoba Johsai!”

“Are you mad?! Everyone there is gone and Aoba Johsai isnt even on the map! You’re willing to go the distance and lay waste to this country that you have built…”

“You mean prepared for the event I take over!”

“The King trusts you with his life! The entire palace does! I thought that when you became the Visor everything will be fine!”

“Except its not Iwa-chan! How does it feel to see Itachiyama being in cahoots with the country that levelled our kingdom?! I won’t stand to see Itachiyama being with Shiratorizawa anymore because once I take over, that will be the very first city I level.” Iwaizumi reaches out to snatch Oikawa’s wrist, the Visor’s eyes narrowing as Iwaizumi gets on one knee. His heart slammed against his chest as he tries to search for the kind boy he had loved from childhood in the advisor’s eyes, only to find revenge and manic behind those chocolate orbs as he whispers.

“Tooru, please. All I wanted for us was to have a happy life. You are the second most powerful person in one of the strongest kingdoms on the continent. I am the head of the guards. Both of us have good shelter and pay and can live a happy life.” He squeeses his hand before bringing it to his face. Oikawa unfurls his fingers to let pale fingers ghost Iwaizumi’s cheek, the guard sighing as he whispers.

“Run away with me Tooru. Run away from all of this. We can build a life somewhere else as normal people. We will never have to deal with politics anymore. Please, don’t go down a path you can never go back from.” He hoped he had managed to get through with him; silent tears were falling down his cheeks as Oikawa takes a shuddery breath, his fingers moving to tilt Iwaizumi’s face up before smiling.

“Oh, my poor Iwa-chan. And I thought you would understand me best.” Before Iwaizumi could react, he realised that Oikawa had been chanting a spell the entire time uner his breath, his body now shackled to the ground as Oikawa snickers.

“If you won’t be with me as a human, maybe you might be best squawking as a bird. I’m too nice to turn you into the large gorilla brute you are.” Oikawa snaps his fingers as Iwaizumi let’s out a yell, vanishing into a cloud of aqua blue smoke. When the smoke clears, the former Chief Guard squawked in horror as he sees himself being held in a golden cage, white wings rising as he tried to bang on the cage. No matter how much he banged or bit into the golden bars, it was futile as Oikawa raises the lamp into the air, a mad glint on his face as the gold shines in the darkness before bringing a hand up.

“Now, my dear Iwa-chan, let’s watch the magic happen.” He slowly begins to rub the side of the lamp, a shimmery gold and silver form rising from the spout. A large cloud exploded from it as a genie rose from the lamp, letting out a yowl as he slams into the low ceiling before shouting, “Hey hey hey whats the big idea? I know you’re mad and everything but you didn’t have to be so..” his words died in his mouth as he saw Oikawa standing below him, his face pulled into a wide smile as Bokuto gulped.

“Uh… hi? Do I know you from somewhere?”

“I was right to think you were the genie. Ah, Atsu-chan should have tried to hide you better,” Oikawa cackles as Iwaizumi squawks in protest as his best friend yells.

“My name is Oikawa Tooru and you are to grant me my first three wishes!”

…

Both twins gulped as they stood in formal robes. Akaashi had been off to dress Kiyoomi and Suna, leaving them to be dressed by another manservant with pudding hair that barely even spoke much. The twins spent the entire time staring at the floor, not daring to take a look at each other as the manservant finally left them in peace. As soon as the doors slammed shut, Osamu collapses into a chair, groaning as the twins said in unison.

“I can’t marry a prince.” After they ‘saved’ Itachiyama from Oikawa, who had disappeared into thin air, the King had taken his sons aside. Turns out during their family get together, they had confessed that they loved the twins and would very much like to marry them. The King and Queen were more than thrilled when told that, immediately sending out invitations to allies about their son’s marriage. They didn’t even seem to mind that Osamu was an onigiri seller, saying he could cook whenever he wished in the palace and that they will ensure to make Onigiri Miya a franchise.

“Hey Samu.”

“Yeah, Tsumu?”

“Do you think it was a bad idea ot try and become a prince? I don’t know jack shit on how to run the country!”

“Kiyoomi could do it.”

“I know but I want to be of use to him! Don’t wanna just be a trophy husband or whatever they call it!”

“Oya, are you implying you’re gonna be the wife and give up your surname?” Osamu snickered as Atsumu blushes. He hadn’t even got to the part on who would have which role in the relationship and just decided to wing it afterwards.

“Well, you don’t have much of an issue,” Atsumu groans as Osamu threw up his hands, “What do you mean by that?! I’m gonna marry a prince and I don’t even know if my cooking was good to begin with or it was because Bokuto did his magic and made it nice! If anything happens to him and we lose it… oh shit, what happens if they reveal us? They still don’t know we’re twins and all.” Both let out twin sighs as a knock sounded on the door. Scrambling to make themselves presentable, the double doors opened to reveal Akaashi, the manservant raising an eyebrow at how the twins looked before sighing, “I know you two are scared but don’t worry. As long as the King and Queen love you, you will be fine. It was a miracle that even the Princes have managed to find someone they liked.” Akaashi’s eyes scanned the room in an attempt to find Bokuto, his eyes falling in sadness when he realised Atsumu’s ‘advisor’ was nowhere to be seen. He makes a bow before exiting the room, leaving the twins to try to calm themselves down before they had to present themselves to Itachiyama.

“Ready, big bro?” Osamu gulps as Atsumu does the same, reaching out to give his younger brother’s hand a squeese before smiling.

“Let’s go and get ourselves a prince.”

They walked out, Akaashi leading them to the main balcony where the Royals would give speeches or watch their people. The princes were already there with their parents, sporting similar black and golden robes as the twins silently gulped. Shit, they looked gorgeous; how did they managed to get the two hardest men to get in the kingdom to like them?!

The twins slowly made their way up the steps, their future spouses smiling as they reached out to pull them up. The twins slowly took their hands, letting them get pulled to the balcony as a wave of voices and claps filled the air. Even Atsumu, the more socially competent of the two was beginning to get jelly legs as the King raised his hand, the crowd quietening down as he boomed.

“Welcome, my precious subjects! Today, I am proud to announce my son’s marriages!” the crowd goes wild as the twins looked at each other, praying that they could survive this when thunder began to roll in the distance. The smell of rain began to fill the air as lightning struck onto the ground, causing the earth to rumble and people to run about in a panic as guards tried to protect the King. The thunder continued to boom as everyone scrambled back, Atsumu and Osamu throwing out their arms to protect their fiances when a cackle filled the air and a familiar brunet descended from the clouds.

“Hey bitches. Whats shaking?” he grins as the twins gasped, “You?!”

“Oh yes. I have to say, you two having managed to win the hearts of the princes in a matter of days is admirable. And thank you so much for this wonderful gift, it makes things so much easier in trying to get rid of you two morons!” Oikawa laughs as he raises a golden lamp in the air, the twins immediately realising what was going on as the King shouted for the guards to attack when Oikawa begins to rub the lamp. A manic laugh rises from his throat as Bokuto rises from within, the Queen clasping a hand over her mouth as the genie rose. Bokuto avoids looking into Akaashi’s eyes, the manservant’s lip quivering as Oikawa shouts.

“For my first wish, I wish to become King of Itachiyama!” Bokuto doesn’t say a word as he slowly begins to wave his fingers, the air around them shifting as the King yells for him to stop.

‘Oh I am so done with your bullshit. I will make sure Itachiyama prospers!” Oikawa grins as his robes changed. The entirety of the palace shifts as the magic worked its way, the palace shifting from gold to aqua blue and white. Oikawa smiles as his new palace rose from the ashes of Itachiyama, the King letting out a gasp as his crown disappears and his clothes was replaced with that of rags. The Queen tries to speak out as Oikawa shouts once more.

“Round two! I wish to be the strongest sorcerer in the world!”

“Bokuto-san, please stop!” Akaashi yells, stumbling forward as he tries to reach his crush. Kiyoomi reaches out to snatch his arm, trying to prevent him from running forward as Bokuto bows his head in shame, his hands already sparkling with magic as he whispers, “I am so sorry, Akaashi.”

Bokuto complies, biting his lips hard enough to draw blood as Akaashi begs for him to stop, Suna throwing out his arms to prevent the manservant from getting himself killed as Oikawa grins, “Oh yes. I can feel the magic within me! now, how about I show you folks a magic trick?”

He points his new staff at the twins, both of them frozen in their spots as red light shot at them. The princes tried to shout as the twins were engulfed in smoke, the royals gasping when the smoke dissipates to reveal the Miya twins in their street rat glory, their fine clothes now replaced with torn rags barely keeping themselves together. Kiyoomi and Suna looked shell shocked as the twins dare not look at them, Kiyoomi slowly whispering, “Wait, it was you?”

“How did I not realise?” Suna whispers as Oikawa cackles, “As you can see, these two used magic to get close to you! They were never the real deal! They were just a bunch of street rats stealing off the streets! And like all rats, they need to be exterminated!”

“Stop! You have no right to do such a thing!” The Queen shouts as Oikawa sighs, “My dear queen, it would be good if you just shut up!” He points his staff at her, red light shooting from it to hit her square in the chest. Suna lets out a cry as his mother dissolves into a small fox, the tiny thing squeaking as Atsumu and Osamu rushed to stand in front of their lovers. Even with everything they had done, they had to make sure Oikawa didn’t hurt them.

“Oh, you trying to play the good princes now?” Oikawa cackles as Atsumu and Osamu snarls, “Don’t you dare hurt Kiyoomi/Rin.” Oikawa giggles, his brown eyes taking in the two with amusement before snapping his fingers. The twins disappeared without a trace, Kiyoomi and Suna barely able to register what was going on as Oikawa strides towards them. His gaze was predatory as he smiles, drinking them in as he smiles.

“Now then, let’s think of what to do with you two.”


	13. Speechless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what? They are my family. Try and lock me in this cage, I won’t just lay down and die. I will take these broken wings and watch me burn across the sky. Hear the echo saying I won’t be silenced!

Atsumu lets out a yell as he lands face first into… holy shit, was that snow? The street rat was already feeling the cold substance biting into his skin, his body turning frigid by the second as the wind hits his face at full force. Slowly, he turns to see where his brother had gone, screaming out his name until his throat was hoarse when he sees a lump in the snow.

“Samu…” he whispers, his throat too far gone to speak as he shuffles over. His bare feet felt like they were going to fall off, his fingers turning blue as he tries to reach for his brother. Osamu was unmoving in the snow, his body frozen as ice as he latches onto him, holding him close to his chest. Since Osamu was wearing what was barely considered a tunic, nothing was protecting him from having his chest froze. Atsumu quickly stripes himself of the thin jacket he wears and slips it over his brother’s shoulders, holding him closely to warm him up the best he could as he tries to search for shelter.

In the midst of the storm, he sees a small cave in the distance, a tiny light flickering in it as Atsumu grips his brother’s shoulders.

“Hey, Samu. Hang in there for a while. I’m going to get you nice and warm.” Slowly but surely, he hauls his brother onto his back and began to makes the pain stakingly long journey to the cave, hoping that whoever was mad enough to stay in this frigid environment would be able to save their skins.

…

Kiyoomi stands in front of his quivering father, the former king unable to comprehend how his most trusted advisor had just decided to backstab them all and turned his wife into a fox. The queen was a tiny ball of fur in her son’s arms, Suna stroking her ears to calm her down as Akaashi grips onto his robes, sniffling as he watches his crush disappear into the lamp. Oikawa was a grinning mess as he tries not to giggle, grinning at how hopeless the royal family looked now.

“Well well well, so the mighty Sakusa family has finally fallen. Ah, I can’t wait to use the army Iwa-chan has been so kind to raise for me. Too bad he won’t be able to do any of the leading considering he’s a squawking mess.” A cage appears near the throne as a bird tried to escape, its squawks nearly making Kiyoomi’s eardrums explode as Oikawa uses his staff to give it a zap. The bird scowls at him in the very same fashion Iwaizumi used to do, Kiyoomi’s gaze darkening as he reaches for his sword.

“You would even turn your best friend into a bird when he doesn’t follow your orders?”

“I have no need for someone to disobey me. Now that I am King, I am going to make sure I have my revenge.” He claps his hands as the doors swung open, guards filing into the room as the King shouts, “Don’t listen to him!”

“Oh no you don’t. The guards only listen to the real King now, which is me. Guards, take away the royal family and throw them into the dungeon! Oh wait, I know you hate filth so I’m going to be kind to you and put you in your chambers under house arrest, Kiyoomi,” Oikawa grins as Suna slowly reaches for his sword as well. Akaashi reaches into his robes, waiting to pull out the small dagger the princes have given to him for self protection as Oikawa snickers, raising his hands for Kiyoomi to let out a curse, his sword dissolving into a pile of worms as Suna’s turns into a feather boa. Akaashi tried to rush forward, his dagger raised when Oikawa raises his hand, trapping the manservant in a ball as Kiyoomi shouts, “Don’t hurt him!”

“I knew I should have gotten rid of you whilst I had the chance. Hmmm, maybe you would look good as my own servant. Hmm, how about that Aka-chan?” Oikawa purrs as Akaashi hisses, “Never. I will never serve you!” Oikawa grins as he transforms the servant into an owl, a golden cage surrounding the bird as it hangs its head low. Suna snarls as he tries to meet Oikawa, Kiyoomi throwing out his arm to prevent his brother from moving forward as he snaps, “What do you want, Oikawa?”

“For now, you fools can stay out of my way. I have grown too tired of you trying to get in my way,” Oikawa sneers as the guards stepped forward, snatchign both princes by the arms. Suna lets out a shout as Kiyoomi allows himself to be led away, the crushing feeling of being lied to by the love of his life nearly removing all willpower he had left as Suna snarls, “Oikawa, I will make sure you pay with your head.”

  
“Try me,” Oikawa laughs as the two of them were dragged out of the room, the doors slowly closing as Oikawa cackles, “Now, what do I do, you old fart of a King?”

…

Suna hated the fact that he was being manhandled. Just the thought of the guards holding onto his arms made him want to puke as he was dragged away. The prince could only watch as his father was brought to his knees, Oikawa using his staff to press his head against the ground. Something stirred within him as he watched his father grovel.

“Stay in your place. It is better to be seen and not heard.” Those words have been told to Suna so many times by advisors of the royal court. Being the only one not being of the Sakusa bloodline, Suna was treated like an outsider. The only reason he was still breathing was because of his mother’s protection. No one knew what the King was thinking when he took on a new wife who had a son the exact same age as his son and most of the Itachiyama Court were not kind to the young prince.

Kiyoomi was the only one to make him feel at home. As much as Kiyoomi hated people, he hated those who treated others poorly. He would take aside a crying Suna into his chambers and have Akaashi make them tea, often letting the manservant join them as Suna cried out his sorrows. That’s what made him turn to giving away his body to anyone who would deem him fit; if he couldn’t prove to people that he genuinely cared for the Kingdom, the most he could do was at least prove his body could satisfy someone. Over and over, Suna let his body be torn apart as he slowly wished his mind would die so he didn’t have to fight for his worth.

With Oikawa now in power, everything was going to be taken away. Every rule, every word written in stone for the past few centuries, always thought to be unbending, will now be ended.

He needed to get away from it all and make sure Oikawa didn’t get what he wanted.

He had had enough of being silenced by the cruel world of royalty.

Even if his step brother doesn’t want to put up a fight, Suna will.

“Kiyoomi, please, fight back,” Suna hissed as he turns to see his brother staring at the ground. Kiyoomi’s eyes were lifeless orbs, his mind only fixed on how he had been lied to and now he was going to lose his father because of his own stupidity.

“I won’t live unspoken anymore, Kiyoomi. I will bring father back, whether you like it or not,” Suna whispers as he reaches out, kicking the guard in the stomach as he spins. He grabs the guard’s sword as he dashes into the throne room, guards shouting as Suna fights back. He was careful not to connect the blade with their bodies, using the sword to knock them out as he makes his way closer to the throne where his stepfather was. His mother, now trapped in a golden cage was screaming for him to stop as Suna yells, bringing his sword high to hit Oikawa as the king laughed, raising his hand to pin him in place as the prince grunts.

“You know, you don’t have to go to such lengths to protect a kingdom that doesn’t even want you.”

“So what? They are my family. Try and lock me in this cage, I won’t just lay down and die. I will take these broken wings and watch me burn across the sky. Hear the echo saying I won’t be silenced!”

Oikawa dismisses him as the guards dragged the prince away, Suna trying to struggle as the doors slammed in his face.

“Osamu, if you’re out there, if you really love me, please save my sorry ass.”

…

The first thing Atsumu sees when he enters the cave was a large spear being trust into his face. The street rat yelps as the owner of the spear slowly lowers it to land on his stomach, the street rat’s hands too frozen to rise as the man raised an eyebrow. He had grey hair and quizzical looking look on his face, golden eyes scanning his face as he asked, “Are you stupid to be out here dressed like that?”

“Nope. Let’s just say we got into a little trouble and got dumped here.” The man takes note of Osamu on Atsumu’s back, the younger twin barely breathing as the man ushers them inside. He doesn’t ask them anything else, moving to warm the younger up and setting him close to the fire. The cave was a makeshift home; a small wooden bed had been pushed in the corner and a large fire crackled in the centre.

“What are you even doing living out here?” Atsumu asks as Osamu was put under piles of blankets. The man tosses him a blanket of his own, Atsumu thanking him as he sits down across from him.

“I’m an ice picker, although I farm in the summer in the nearby village. How about you?”

“Just a street rat who got on the wrong side of the law.” Atsumu takes the soup he was offered and giving thanks for it, takes a sip from it. He let’s out a low chuckle as the warmth seeps to his toes, the man’s eyebrow raising as he says, “What would a streetrat have done to get banished here?”

“Stole a prince’s heart, might have used some magic to do that, the list goes on. I turned my back on a friend and he was taken away from me. now we are trapped here without any hope of getting back. I just hope Omi is right.”

“That friend of yours, why did you not want to help him?” Atsumu bites his lips as he holds the mug close to his chest, “I was selfish. We were selfish. We were more concerned about trying to make ourselves happy when Bokkun has been trapped for so many years. If I could turn back the clock, I would tell him right here and now that I will free him.” The man nods as Atsumu shudders, taking another drink as he sighs, “This must be a weird story coming from someone who got planted in this place.”

“I have seen weirder,” the man smiles as his yellow eyes were illuminated by the flames.

“Why did you even let us in?”

“Is it wrong for someone to want to help others?” Osamu slowly shifts in his blankets as Atsumu moves over to give him some soup, pressing a hand on his brother’s head to see his temperature was somewhat normal before turning to their saviour.

“Hey, Mr…”

“Kita is fine.”

“Kita-san. Do you think that a street rat like me can marry a prince?”

“It doesn’t matter what is on the outside. It’s the inside that counts. You have a good heart for wanting to help your friend.” Kita smiles as he takes a sip of his soup, Atsumu’s grip on his twin tightening.

The two continued to sit in silence, Atsumu watching over Osamu's unmoving form every so often as he piles him up with blankets. Slowly, the storm outside had subsided, the sun slowly peeking in the distance. Osamu seemed to be warming up more as well, the younger tossing ever so slightly in his sheets as he snuggled in. Atsumu began to thread his fingers through his hair, combing through the soft strands the way he used to do so when they were children when Osamu had nightmares of the fire that took away their parents.

When the shadows unfold  
When the sun hides its gold  
When the wind and the cold come calling  
When the path isn't clear  
And the stars disappear  
As an endless midnight's falling.

At the edge of the sky  
There's a moon hangin' high  
When you're lost, it'll try to remind you

On a dark desert night  
You can look to the light  
'Cause it's shining there to find you

"Zip it, Tsumu. I was trying to sleep," Osamu mutters groggily as he cracks open his eyes. Atsumu was quick to latch onto his brother and holding onto him tightly, nearly choking the younger as Osamu groaned, "Is it just me or did the weather change quite a lot?"

"Shut it Samu. Dammit, I..."

"Don't you dare say you're sorry. You're an idiot, but you weren't an idiot for helping me get together with Rin." Osamu takes his brother's hands off him before pressing them against his chest, letting him feel the beating of his heart as he smiles.

"We're alive and thats what matters."

"Well if you could find a way to get back to Itachiyama to kick Oikawa's ass, that would be... woah!" Atsumu let's out a yelp as a whooshing found filled the cave. Carpet dives in, nearly smashing into the twins as it began to do loop-de-loops in the air before coming to a stop in front of them. Kita didn't even seemed fazed to have seen the carpet flying in, instead smiling as he asked, "Well, aren't you two going to get onboard?" Atsumu grins as he gets to his feet, pulling Osamu up with him as he yanked him onboard. The twins were quick to shout their thanks as they were blasted off into the clear skies, cursing slightly at how cold it was as Carpet whizzed them back to Itachiyama. 

"Curious young things," Kita murmured as he hoisted his backpack over his shoulder, moving to step out into the snow. He raises a hand to block out the shining sun, smiling to himself as he saw the twins disappear into the horizon.


	14. Saving the princes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You stupid ruffian. I will marry you. Of course I will. We’re still engaged!”
> 
> “I thought that was called off,” Osamu giggles in between as Suna cups his face, giving him more kisses until Atsumu, who had been witnessing the entire spectacle gave a cough.
> 
> “Sorry to interrupt you but I have my own fiancé to save in case you haven’t notice,” Atsumu grins as the two quickly adjusted themselves. Suna gives Osamu one more peck on the cheek before linking his fingers with his, giving Atsumu a smile just as Carpet whizzes in front of them, shaking its four corners as Atsumu climbs on board.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit we're at the second last chapter dammit! Been a wild ride!

Suna squirms in his cage as he glares at the guards. As much as he was being fed well and all, being stuck in basically what was a 2 feet wide box was driving him mad. Even trying to jump would make his head collide with the ceiling, the prince groaning as he sits back in his cage. After trying to break through and almost breaking his wrists and legs, he had finally taken to just staring at the guards the best he could to spook them out, hoping that would throw them off. Inside, he was silently asking why Osamu would lie to him? Did he think he would not have accepted him as a street rat? How could he not when Osamu was the kindest person he had ever met?

“Thinking of me?” a voice purrs as a guard lets out a yell. Two bodies fly from the air, hitting the guards square in the face as Osamu and Atsumu grinned at the prince. Osamu quickly snatches the keys from one of the guards belts (for all his intelligence, who gives a freaking key for an enchanted cage?), Osamu moving to open his arms when he received a smack in the face. He blinks up at his lover as Suna continues to pound his chest with his fists, sobbing filling the air as he yelled.

“Why the hell did you lie? Did you not think I would not love you if you were a street rat?” Osamu bits his lips as Suna continues to hit him, his sobs increasing as he tries to hit Osamu once more across the face.

“Why? You think my love is so shallow? Did you think of me as a man who treats the person he loves based on status?”

Osamu slowly puts his arms around him, Suna squirming to back away before he pulls him tight against him.

“I’m sorry. I can never reverse what I had done but I was so afraid to lose you. After being in the streets for so long where no one saw any worth in me, I did what I thought was right. But I was.” Osamu slowly releases Suna to cup his cheek in his hand, stroking away the tears as he leans in to kiss them away.

“Suna Rintarou, I love you with all my heart.” He kisses his left cheek, Suna sniffling as he moved to kiss the right cheek.

“I promise I will never lie to you ever again and I will never, ever hurt you.” He kisses the tears away before moving to kiss his nose, slowly sliding down to his knees before he got on one knee.

“I do not have a ring to give you and I don’t know if you even want to accept me, but once this is all over, please, marry me and be my husband, Rin. I promise I will cook the best onigiri for you and always make sure you ae happy. I…” Osamu was yanked to his feet as Suna smashed his lips against his, Osamu leaning into it as Suna gasps in between kisses.

“You stupid ruffian. I will marry you. Of course I will. We’re still engaged!”

“I thought that was called off,” Osamu giggles in between as Suna cups his face, giving him more kisses until Atsumu, who had been witnessing the entire spectacle gave a cough.

“Sorry to interrupt you but I have my own fiancé to save in case you haven’t notice,” Atsumu grins as the two quickly adjusted themselves. Suna gives Osamu one more peck on the cheek before linking his fingers with his, giving Atsumu a smile just as Carpet whizzes in front of them, shaking its four corners as Atsumu climbs on board.

“One prince down and another to go!”

…

Oikawa smirks as he sees the prince standing before him, his hands bound by golden shackles and dressed in very uncomfortable see through clothing as he edges forward. He barely manages to avoid spilling the goblet onto the floor as Oikawa plucks it out from his grasp, his eyes never leaving Kiyoomi’s blushing face as he tries to retreat.

With Suna stuck in a cage and the rest of the royals basically becoming pets, Oikawa thought he would take pity on Kiyoomi and make him his personal attendant considering he had basically turned his own into an animal. Iwaizumi let out various squawks as Kiyoomi glares at Oikawa, wishing he could smash his head off with the silver platter in his hands as Oikawa clicks his tongue.

“Nuh uh. Obey me, my dear Kiyoomi,” he smirks as he uses his finger to drag the prince forward. Kiyoomi squirms as Oikawa presses a finger against his cheek before giving it a poke, the prince hoping he doesn’t break out into hives as the former advisor smiles. He had always hated the fact Kiyoomi had been handed everything on a silver platter and didn’t have to do anything to rise to the top; how he had yearned to taunt the young prince into submission the way he was now.

“If I have the chance, I will…” he snarls as Oikawa grins, raising a hand as his stepmother was raised into the air. He snaps his fingers as a fire appeared above the squirming fox, its squeals piercing the air as Kiyoomi finally relents, his head dropping in submission as Oikawa lets the fire disappear. The queen drops to the bottom of the cage, the king quick to nuzzle against her as Oikawa snaps his fingers.

“Since Iwa-chan won’t marry me, how about I just wed you, Kiyo-chan? That way you’re still going to be part of the royal family!”

“Eat bullshit. I won’t ever marry a sick bastard like you.” Kiyoomi was close to spitting on the ground as Oikawa grins, rubbing the lamp as Bokuto emerges.

“Genie…”

“Uh you know I can’t do that right? I can’t make anyone fall in love or…”

“Oh seriously?! You can raise hell and back but you can’t make someone fall in love?! What the shit is this?” Oikawa whined as Bokuto tries to explain by whipping out a large encyclopaedia about “Why Genies Couldn’t Make People Fall in Love.”As he hurried explains it to his master, Kiyoomi notices a blurr in the side, his eyes moving to see the Miyas crouched in the shadows. His eyes widened as Atsumu mouths something to him, pointing at the lamp as Kiyoomi makes a snarl.

He was going to kill Atsumu for this.

Kiyoomi does his best to school whatever a lovesick face looked like, smiling as he calls out to Oikawa. The king turns, Bokuto’s jaw almost dropping as they watched the prince sauntering up to Oikawa, the King almost choking when he settles himself in Oikawa’s lap.

“Oh my King. You have no idea how much I missed you,” Kiyoomi purrs as Bokuto splutters, “What the.. what the hell just….”

“Oh don’t mind me now. let me have some fun,” Oikawa grins as Kiyoomi drapes his arms around Oikawa’s neck. He shifts himself so that his thighs were hovering on top of Oikawa’s lap, his breath close to the King’s lips as he brushes his lips against the shell of his ear, praying he wasn’t sweating bullets as he whispered, “My King, you want to have some fun with me right now?”

“Kiyo-chan, I know you’re desperate but this isnt the place to..”

“My King, I want you now!” Kiyoomi whines as he presses himself against the King, making him gasp as squeals of protest issued from the animals around them. Oikawa seems to be having a nightmare right now of keeping up the game now or moving to the bedroom as he cups Kiyoomi’s head, moving to face him as he purrs.

“So needy, my dear Kiyo-chan. How about I reward you with a kiss?” Kiyoomi silently curses as Oikawa draws closer, his lips centimetres away from Kiyoomi’s when a dagger flies past Oikawa’s head, missing his head by an inch as a familiar yell echoes across the palace, “Incoming!” Atsumu dive bombs out of the air as Kiyoomi grabs Oikawa around the neck, trying to strangle him as the King flails.

“What the hell?! I banished you to the ends of the earth!” Oikawa yells as Kiyoomi holds him, Atsumu dropping from Carpet and snatching the dagger from the throne. He brandishes it in front of Oikawa’s face as he sneers, “We got some help.” Oikawa snarls as he grabs Kiyoomi by the wrist and twists him around, chanting a spell as the prince was sucked into a tiny bottle. Atsumu could hear Kiyoomi’s screams as he was slowly submerged in what appeared to be live ants, the prince’s screams growing higher by the minute.

“You think I will let you go after all this time,” Oikawa growls as Osamu calls out, “You know, for the strongest wizard and king in the world, you can’t even defeat a bunch of street rats!”

“True! He needs to rub a lamp to grant his wishes. How lame is that?” Atsumu barks out a laugh as Oikawa growls, his anger rolling out in clouds as he snarls, “Oh I see. I see how you two want to play it. I should have used this trump card but I never did. Oh yes, you wait and see.” He turns to Bokuto, who had been watching the entire spectacle dumbfounded before yelling.

“Genie, for my final wish, I wish to be an all powerful genie!” he yells as Bokuto grunts, his hands moving to create the magic as Oikawa rises into the air. The twins jump back as the Visor turned into an aqua blue genie, his cackles rising as he booms, “I am now an all powerful genie! How are you going to stop me now, streetrats?” The twins grinned at each other as Suna whips out a lamp, the fox-like smile on his lips matching that of the twins as he grins.

“Well, you can always just stay in a lamp. After all, genies all need to be in a lamp.” Oikawa finally realises his mistake but it was too late. The man was already getting sucked into the lamp, his yells filling the air as he reached out to snatch Iwaizumi from his cage. The bird transforms back into a man just in time to get sucked into the lamp with his friend, Oikawa’s yells and Iwaizumi’s swearing bouncing off the walls as the lamp swallowed them whole.

Slowly, the effects of Oikawa’s meddling began to wear off. The King and Queen returned to their normal shapes, Akaashi turning back into a man as he was swept up in Bokuto’s hug. The genie let out loud wails a she apologised for lying to him as the manservant sighed before yanking him in for a kiss just as Kiyoomi gives a large slap across Atsumu’s face.

“What did I do?!” Atsumu yells as Kiyoomi continued to rained him with fists.

“Oh, you dare tell me that? You lied to me! You used me as bait and made me go near that snake! Did you really think I wouldn’t want to marry you just because you’re poor?”

“Heck, I’m a streetrat! I might have fleas!”

“That can be dealt with!” Kiyoomi smashes his lips against Atsumu’s, shutting the blonde up as Suna and Osamu snicker, Bokuto and Akaashi smiling as they finally came up for air.

“Holy shit, that was great. Can we… can we…”

“Oh boys. I think you’re forgetting something.” The King clears his throat as he steps forward, the twins quick to get into proper geiza poses. They trembled as the King stood in front of them, hoping they wouldn’t get beheaded when he kneels down to pat them on the shoulders. Both look up to see silent tears running down King Sakusa’s cheeks, his eyes glistening as he smiles.

“You saved us all and the kingdom. I don’t doubt that you are good matches for my sons.” He looks up to the dumbfounded princes as he smiles, pulling up the twins with him as he smiles.

“Now, who is up for a wedding?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that bit did happen in the movie! Hope it didnt seemed like I just dropped it but I do like a rarepair moment hahahaha!


	15. A whole new world for you and me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And they lived happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe that we have finally reached the end of our adventure! Its been a blast writing this and I hoped you guys enjoyed reading it! The epilogue is a bit short but hope you guys like it!

“And so the two princes and two streetrats got married and they lived happily ever after. They had a wedding that lasted for a week with every kingdom coming to celebrate with them. Atsumu takes on the surname Sakusa and rules next to his husband while Suna took on the Miya name and began to travel the world with Osamu, spreading the gospel known as Onigiri Miya,” Bokuto smiles as he takes a bow. His twins laughed and clapped, their small cheers making the boat’s occupants laugh when one of them asked, “Wait, what happened to the genie?”

“Ah, that I will get to in a bit.”

…

“Hey hey hey that was one hell of a move! I never thought anyone could defeat him like that but damn! Shit that was one hell of a master! Haven’t had one this bad in ages!” Bokuto hoots as he grins down at the twins. Their lovers had finally let them go, the two of them moving to stand before the genie before bowing low. Bokuto’s eyes widened as the twins looked up, smiles on their faces as they spoke.

“Sorry for betraying your trust Bokkun. We should have never done that,” Atsumu starts.

“We hurt you so much and we can never forgive ourselves for that.” The twins turn to Akaashi, who was shuffling his feet as he watched his crush/ genie sighing, “Well it happens to a lot of us. But no worries, you saved the day, got yourselves hitched so what you want next? Come on, hit me with your next wish. I’m all ears.”

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi whispers as Bokuto smiles at him, his eyes soft as he reaches out to cup his cheek.

“I am a genie and you’re a human, Kaashi. I don’t think we’re meant to be. I’m sorry for leading you on like that,” he whispers as Akaashi puts his hand on Bokuto’s own, his tears falling down his face just as the twins coughed and spoke.

“That’s why, for our final wish, we wish for Bokuto-san to be free.”

“What?” Bokuto gasps as the golden shackles on his wrists fell off to the ground, disappearing into a shower of golden light. The genie lets out a whoop as he shoots across the room like a lose firecracker, golden and silver sparks bouncing off the walls until he finally settles down. He was no longer blue, instead keeping his usual hairdo with fair skin as he turns to see Akaashi bounding to him and smashing his lips against his. The former genie muffles out “Hey hey hey” before pulling him in deeper, the two lost in their own world as the Queen begins to squeal about always wanting to have a triple wedding.

…

“Aw, so he marries someone? Where is he now?” the twins asks as their father swoops in from behind them to wrestle them into his arms. The twins let out loud giggles as Akaashi presses kisses to their temples, his husband smiling as he watches his family dance about in mirth before his eyes.

“That, my young chibi-chans is a story for next time. Now come along, breakfast will get cold.” Akaashi hoists the two boys under his arms as his husband snags one from under his arm. Giggling, Akaashi presses a kiss to Bokuto’s lips as their twins let out groans and covered their faces, the family quick to sit down and have a hearty breakfast of onigiris.

Across in Itachiyama, one Sakusa Atsumu was rising to see the beautiful face of his sleeping husband, watching him sleep for a while before poking his cheek to rouse him up. The new King groans in his sleep, his arms moving to cage his husband in his arms and pulling him tight, not wanting to let go of the pillar of warmth as Atsumu protests.

“Omi-omi! We’re going to be late for the meeting!”

“Five more minutes.”

“Omi…” Kiyoomi presses a kiss to Atsumu’s lips, effectively shutting up as they cuddled in bed for much longer.

In another city across from Itachiyama, Miya Osamu and Rintarou were busy setting up shop, Osamu laughing at how bad Rintarou was at trying to get customers as people jostled around to get a taste of the world famous Onigiri Miya.

As the sun rose in the East, so began the tale of the two princes and their lovers, as well as of one ex-genie of the lamp of their married lives and how they were in a whole new world with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for sticking with this story!
> 
> Ave atque vale and until we meet again, sayonara.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be posting around twice a week. Depending on how fast I right and if I survive the week, probably faster. Aiming to write around 10 to 15 chapters for this baby haha!
> 
> All comments and kudos are welcomed, really make my day and motivate me to write more crazy stuff!


End file.
